


Bitch please

by MokutonPrince



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a flirt, BAMF Harry Potter, Character Bashing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content Eventually, Feminine Harry Potter, Harry Needs Love, M/M, Multi, Sexy Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, harry potter is a gay disaster, i may have an obsession with harry in a skirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MokutonPrince/pseuds/MokutonPrince
Summary: Harry grows to resent his parents and the 'Light', deciding that it was time to show how unlike his father he really is.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Comments: 78
Kudos: 759





	1. Quick intro

For as long as he could remember, he loved his parents. Whether they were simple drunks who died in a car crash, or when he found out that they died protecting him from a Dark Lord, he loved them. Well, perhaps if he was honest with himself, he loved the idea of them and their bravery.  
  
Entering the Wizarding World at eleven was the best thing to ever happen to him, finding out where he truly came from. But then again, anything was better than them. The Dursleys. The most disgusting and vile type of muggles. So yeah, he enjoyed the idea of his parents. They would have loved him, fed him, gave him clothes that actually fit and encourage his good grades and book smarts.  
  
But now. While he still appreciated the idea of loving parents, now; he hates them.  
  
Hates that they left him behind, regardless of their sacrifice.  
  
Hates how ever since he stepped his first foot into the Leaky Cauldron, he was being praised and worshipped for something he wants nothing to do with.  
  
He hates that once he got to join his other kind in Hogwarts, if he wasn't being gawked at by idiotic admirers, he was being compared to his dead parents.  
  
'Just as good on a broom as your father'  
  
'You look just like him'  
  
'You have your mother's eyes'  
  
'You have your parents gifts in charms and transfiguration'  
  
And his absolute favorite-  
  
'You're just like your pathetic father!'  
  
But he ignored it for the most part, though he really loathed being called pathetic, or anything else that came out of that man's mouth.  
  
Even his friends were guilty. Always bringing up how he's a celebrity and how he absolutely has to be the one to defeat Voldemort.  
  
'You're the only one mate'  
  
Which is really just them repeating what Dumbledore throws at him at every chance, but let's not get started on the old man.  
  
Regardless of who said it, it all came down to his parents. He tried to live with it. Until he met Sirius.  
  
Harry was so happy, his cheeks hurt from his smiles and his chest clenched in excitement of finally having a family.  
  
But of course, what goes up must come down.  
  
Grimmauld Place, in his opinion, was beautiful. While dark and obviously under kept, he can see how gorgeous it was when it was in pristine condition.  
  
His good mood at finally getting to see his Godfather after an absolute disaster of a fourth year, is dropped into the depths of hell when not only is he not allowed to even speak to Sirius, but hearing that his friends have been staying here since the beginning of summer...it's a miracle on his part that he didn't lash out. He was already irritable from his nightmares.  
  
He withstood the annoying blabbering from his two supposed to be friends and the gross goo-goo eyes from the youngest red head.  
  
So he was beyond grateful when Fred and George announced that dinner was ready.  
  
Harry was the first to run down the stairs, his mind solely on one person.  
  
A large smile nearly split his face when he saw said man waiting for him while leaning against the doorway that led to the dining room, a cocky smirk on his face.  
  
There were hardly any words spoken between them when Harry launched himself into his Godfathers arms.  
  
He was home.  
  
It took a week.  
  
A full week until it all came crashing down.  
  
Sirius had suggested a small playful duel, wanting to test out his wand that he had found in the attic. So off they went to a secluded room upstairs with Remus as referee.  
  
Harry cast a muttered jelly-leg jinx, wanting to catch him off guard. Surprisingly it hit, making the older man trip onto the floor, causing all three of them to break into laughter.  
  
"Classic, James!"  
  
It felt like time stopped. Sirius was still chuckling as he got to his feet, but Harry...it felt like his heart was breaking.  
  
Now he knows that while he was in Azkaban, the constant contact with the dementors for twelve years would have screwed with the man's mentality. So he didn't want to get upset. But that didn't stop how his heart squeezed painfully even as he forced himself to laugh it off.  
  
Excusing himself to go to bed, he quickly left to go shower then sneak quietly into the room he was forced to share with Ron, who thankfully was already snoring.  
  
That night, as he tried to relax in his bed, deep in his being, he knew something had to change.  
  
Damn his parents to hell.


	2. Bitch, you don't know me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry leaves Grimmauld Place a week before fifth year begins without letting anyone know. After getting too fed up with how everyone views him, he goes out to change their thoughts and if he finally lets himself splurge a bit..well, it's none of their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So uh...i know you're probably waiting patiently on my other fics, but this was just something i couldn't get out of my mind. I hope you enjoy BadBitch!Harry as much as I do. 
> 
> And yes I am working on the next installment for Danse! I have not forgotten, I promise.

The moment Harry walked through the barrier into the Nine and three quarters platform at Kings Cross, he could almost physically feel the eyes one his person. It was a little unnerving, but under the circumstances...he made it work.

His heels clicked with his every step, a clipped sound sharp even through the loud bustle of voices of families and students ready to board to the train for Hogwarts.

After he had left Grimmauld Place just the week before and a _very _enlightening meeting with King Ragnok at Gringotts, Harry decided that it was finally his time to do what _he _wanted. Which, just so happened to included women's clothing and other feminine products. Needless to say, he felt _powerful _as he strutted through the crowds that seemed to be parting for him.

One of the first things he had bought himself; after he burned those downright disgusting rags he was forced to wear just to have some sort of clothing, was an entire new wardrobe, both muggles and wizard fashion. Everything from comfortable converse all the way to nearly six inch stilettos (because thank bloody Merlin for cushioning charms), and one of his personal favorites, his over the knee black five inch heel suede boots that he is currently wearing.

Not only did they add a few inches to his stunted height, but when combined (like now) with his short high-waist dark red skirt, they made his legs look longer than they naturally were. Plus, with the skirt only covering mid-thigh and up, the patch of open skin only helped him look even taller.

The blouse was also one of his favorites, evenly black and cropped just to his midriff where only when he lifts his arms will his toned and tanned stomach be exposed. Both off the shoulder and long sleeved, it only helped to accentuate the three thin gold necklaces that looked almost exotic on his darkened skin tone. One was nestled under the knuckle width black choker, directly on top his collarbone. The second rested lower, a beautiful ruby barely the size of his thumb nail made the chain dip. But the third; The third chain was a tad thicker, darker rustic gold compared to the blinding metal of the other two. The third chain rest lower, dipped down between his barely there chest with the weight of a palm sized charm in the shape of a simple triangle crafted from a single stone of Black Opal, it's natural iridescent multi-colors shining with every glare of light. 

However, what really made him proud of his new and improved self, was his very face.

Although nothing had really changed with his body, besides perhaps one or two more _personal_ _a__ffects_, his facial structure was the same. But muggles always said that makeup went a long way.

In just a few days, Harry had taken a couple of lessons from a beautiful young women by the name of Jay, who was more than happy to share her art. Which is exactly what it was. Art. It helped a person express themselves in a way no words could, it empowered them, made them feel like they could do damn near anything.

It was an intoxicating feeling.

He honestly didn't know why he never considered it before, especially when it helped cover that damn mark on his forehead when no magic could. Though considering that he now had the, what did they call it? 

Oh yeah.

A Horcrux.

Said Horcrux had been removed by the Goblins, but instead of having it destroyed, Harry had it transferred to another conduit. 

The Ruby. The very same one that lay innocently against his sternum.

But now that it had been well, relocated, the scar will slowly but naturally begin to heal and fade since it had been so soaked with dark magic no draughts or healing spells will help.

So it was really a blessing from the Gods when he was informed about the beauty of makeup. The smooth foundation and what Jay had introduced him to; Highlight, it not only hid the ugly scar, but made his cheeks and just above his now neatly trimmed eyebrows shine.

It was like a constant effect, the highlight made his dark eye shadow stand out which in turn made his unworldly green eyes pop like they were verbally begging for attention. The mascara got a little getting used to, along with the eyeliner, but he made it work without stabbing himself in the eye. Which, admittedly took a good handful of tries but he managed to finally perfect it when he didn't have those utterly disastrous glasses anymore.

Perfect vision and all that. Courtesy of the Goblins.

His cheeks were warm, both from the feeling of his blood rushing to his face at the new yet familiar attention, but also with how he streaked dark makeup along his cheek bones that helped in ridding the last of his baby fat and giving him more sharp features.

Harry's powder pink lips slipped into a grin as he spotted a large gathering of familiar red heads just down the way, there were other members of the Order there as well, along with a timid Werewolf and a large black dog at his side. But he wasn't concerned with them. No. His full attention was on the oldest Weasley son, who just so happened to turn his head so their eyes could meet.

Barely giving a nod of his head, Harry calmly finished his coffee from the white to go cup before throwing it away and tossing it into the rubbish bin that was just outside a side room with fogged windows. He adjusted his leather Slytherin green purse into the crook of his right arm before slipping into that same room, thankfully finding out that it was empty and apparently had been abandoned if the 'Closed' dusty sign on the back door was any clue.

He just sat down on a charmed clean seat and had taken out his compact mirror to brush a little more powder to his forehead, when the door opened and a locking and silencing charm were thrown around them.

"Harry?"

Smiling softly, Harry closed the little mirror and placed it back into his purse before giving the older male his attention.

"Hello again, Bill."

The redhead just stared, lips parted in silent shock as he seemed to just take in just what he was seeing. It was kind of unnerving how Harry just sat there waiting, a content yet highly amused smirk on his face as he waited.

"What- " Bill swallowed, trying to gather himself. "When you said that you were going to finally do what you wanted, I didn't think you meant turning into a woman." He just stared at the teenager when he started to laugh, making him even more confused from what had happened since finding him at Gringotts to now.

"I didn't turn into a woman, Bill. Well, not really." which seemed to just confuse the red head even more, cobalt blue eyes racking his seated from. From his new shoulder length raven hair; something else Harry was very happy about because with the added inches, it tamed how unruly it naturally was. All the way to how his left knee was crossed over his right in a very Lady like position. Quite comfortable really.

The silence seemed to edge on, making Harry fidget with the ring on his left index finger, a gold and black thick band that was grand more masculine than the rest of him at the moment. In the center rested in grand detail that of a Thestrals head, neck and a pair of wide spread wings that wrapped around the entire circle of the ring. Yet another thing that connected him to Death, but no less beautiful than the necklace that hung the lowest.

"Is there something wrong, Bill..?" he tried to keep his voice even, but the silence was getting to him and he honestly didn't want the literal _only_ person he came to trust and care about, whom saw him as _Harry_ and not the loaded bollocks that the entire world thinks. Ever since Bill found him at Gringotts the morning he left Grimmauld, the Weasley Heir had been at his side the whole process of checking his accounts, The Wills and the enlightening information from his Inheritance test. 

When he had first met Bill last year because of the tournament, he was immediately drawn to him in what he remembers as a '_crush'_ something he always heard the girls giggling about ever since first year. Of course when you have a mad man out for your head, one doesn't have time to exactly look for a girlfriend, or boyfriend in his case, not that anyone knew. It was a kick to his pride when he noticed how Bills eyes had kept straying to the Beaubaxtons Champion during the 'meeting of the family' but he chose not to think about that. He appreciated Bill as a friend so he forced himself to accept it.

He was brought out his heavy thoughts when he felt a gentle touch on his hands, making his jump in surprise and his head whip up to the soft gaze of his only friend. 

Harry watched as Bill sat down right next to him, hand never moving from where his long fingers curled around his fidgeting hands, curious to the smile that was on the older man's face.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to stare or make you uncomfortable. I was just a bit surprised is all."

Looking down at the hand on his own, he gave a small smile of his own when he met those blue eyes again. "I feel like myself, wearing this. Though I suppose I should have given you a fair warning for your old heart." Harry was downright smirking now, over bright eyes shining with mirth.

"I'm not falling for that, Harry, you little minx." Bill teased back.

Harry pouted.

"You're no fun, William."

_That_ got him a glare and a gentle swat to his boot clad knee. "Alright, _Hadrian"_

Green eyes narrowed, entering the battle of the glares, until the tension broke when the loud whistle from the Express blew to garner their attention.

Fuck! Hogwarts.

Quickly standing, Harry picked up his purse from where he had placed it on the floor and turned to Bill to find that he had gotten up as well.

"Bill-"

"It's alright, Harry" The tall bastard just smiled, reaching out to pull him into a tight hug. But Harry, unable to resist, simply held on and burrowed even closer to the warmth of tanning freckled skin and warmed black leather from his jacket with his head tucked under his chin. 

They stayed like that, comfortable in their embrace that it took the second warning whistle to force them apart. Harry only had one more warning until the train left.

Pulling back, Harry looked up at the red head, eyes full of reluctance but he knew he had to go.

So it was with every ounce of Gryffindor courage that he could muster, that Harry pushed up onto his toes to press a soft but longing kiss to Bill's cheek, left hand sneaking up to cradle the other side of his face just so he could feel closer. When he finally pulled back, his lips twitched at the obvious pink mark on his skin that showed where his lips had pressed, it filled his gut with a flash of eager pride.

"I'll write, I promise." Then he was stepping back, out the door and power walking straight to the train as quick as his heels could carry him. If he had stayed just a second longer, he would have seen the look of surprise and they way those cobalt eyes had darkened to almost black as they followed his retreat.

When Bill eventually returned where his parents and the Order were waiting on the platform, watching the train leave, his mother was the first to notice the blemish. Which of course resulted in a million and one questions on _'Who was it, dear?' 'What's her name?' 'Will you bring her over so we can meet the lovely girl?'_

And the most dreaded one, '_Was it Fleur? She was here?"_

He honestly did not look forward to when she finds out the truth. It didn't help that he was the _Heir_ and her first born, it will not go over well. He'll have to warn Harry.

* * *

Harry managed to step onto the train before it was time for it to depart. With his trunk of robes and school supplies blissfully shrunken down and placed into his feather light purse, it made for easy carry. The only thing that bother him now was they he was certain there would not be any empty compartments left, which is what he desperately needed.

A few rather adorable first years rushed past him to what he assumed there their friends in a different compartment, but it made him smile when they each gave him a little shy hello, which he returned in a soft voice. It amused him when the three boys turned a bright red and practically fled from his presence. 

'Cute'

It seemed kind of redundant to even try to find an empty place to relax, because he honest to Merlin did not was to run into his two '_friends'_ whether they recognized him or not.

Luck was most certainly against him when both Ron and Hermione came rushing up to him, like they had been looking for him for ages. Oh he hoped to all the Gods they didn't recognize him, not this soon anyway.

Ron was the first to speak, a weird look in his eye. "You must be new. Did you just transfer from France?" 

"Ronald! You can't just assume things, it's rude." Hermione immediately interjected, a sharp glare to Ron beside her before she turned to face him with a sickeningly sweet smile, her hand held out. 

"I apologize for him, he doesn't know when to think before he speaks sometimes."

"Oi!"

"My name is Hermione Granger, fifth year prefect, Gryffindor. And this is Ron Weasley, fifth year Prefect and Gryffindor as well."

Harry stared at her hand for just a thought before he reached out to give a light shake, only letting it last as was polite before he withdrew. He kept his voice soft when he spoke, inwardly smirking at how well we was fooling them. Thought now Hermione was eyeing his clothing with a badly hidden sneer, while Ron was eyeing him up like he was his last meal. They were both highly unnerving.

"Pleasure."

"I don't recall being informed of a new student arriving, but no matter, we can speak to Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore when we arrive at Hogwarts. Come sit with us, we can introduce you to some of our friends." 

Damn, was she always this pushy?

"Ah, if you don't mind, I would-"

"Wonderful!" Hermione blurted like nothing he or rather _she _was going to say was anything but yes. 

Hiding a snarl, he jerked to the right when a rough hand grabbed his wrist and started to pull him along, following behind Hermione as Ron made him follow.

He tried to pull back, but it seemed that the grip on his wrist was only getting tighter and Harry had to swallow back down his quickly rising panic because it only brought forth horrible memories of Vernon and Petunia and he really didn't want to think about those disgusting muggles anymore. He gave another futile attempt, glaring with growing misty eyes at the stupid red head.

"I can walk perfectly well on my own."

But the bastard just looked at him with this condescending smirk that made him want to scream. "It's okay, don't want you getting lost, it's a big train."

Harry was about to open his mouth in a nasty retort when a new presence joined ahead of them and he has never been so happy to hear Malfoy's voice, causing his head to snap up as he yet again tried in vain to regain control of his limb.

"That's no way to treat a Lady, Weasel. She doesn't want your filthy hands on her."

Harry really wanted to weep at that moment.

If anything, Ron's grip just tightened, making him visibly wince; something that Malfoy quickly noticed and he strode forward the trio with the grace of an angry pureblood Lord. It was...interesting.

"Release her."

"Malfoy, this has nothing to do with you."

But Malfoy just turned to Hermione with the most _dangerous _expression that Harry has ever seen on his unblemished face.

"Not that I would expect a _Mudblood _to understand, but as someone of pureblood, Blood-Traitor or not, one should know how to treat a Lady!" Malfoy all but roared, and Harry saw that his little group that was on the other end of the hall was watching with wide eyes, surprised just as he was.

Turning back to Ron, Malfoy snarled as he took out his wand, pointing it straight at Weasley's face, right between the eyes. "Release her. She is not some _thing_ for you to drag around."

Even Harry shivered at how low his voice dropped.

Thankfully the threat worked and Harry was able to snatch his bruised wrist back from Ron, cradling it gently to his chest as he took a honest fearful step back unwilling to be caught in the crossfire. His movement must have caused Malfoy's attention, because he then turned to him with the most gentle look he has ever seen. His lips parted in shocked as he stared right back, unsure of what to do.

"Please, my Lady, let's get away from this filth. I can look at your arm for you, if would allow me?" 

His voice combined with how open his expression was, all Harry could do was nod and tentatively reach out for the long and slender hand that was held out to him. It wasn't imposing like Hermione's nor did it look like he was about to just grab him like Ron did. He took a step forward to get closer to the Malfoy Heir, when an very unwelcome hand grabbing his other arm, this time on his shoulder.

Malfoy opened his mouth to probably curse them, when Harry turned his head and narrowed his eyes in a venomous glare at Hermione, who shrunk back yet did not let go.

"You will unhand me this instant or you will find yourself cursed in Hell before you can even twitch an eyelash." 

Harry had the pleasure to see the mudblood pale at his darkened words, her hand slacking just enough for him to walk farther away before either on of them could try again, but not far enough to not hear what Ron muttered under his breath. "Disgusting snakes." It made him smirk.

"It just goes to show who the better people are. Isn't that correct, Heir Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked so surprised, his well crafted mask having cracked from all the surprises in just a few minutes, but he quickly smirked and raised Harry's hand to place a soft kiss to his knuckles which the shorter boy had to force his blush away; but judging how Malfoy's smirk just got wider, he didn't think he was very successful.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I do not recall your name. You know who I am but, I find it very disconcerting that I have not been blessed to know one such as beautiful as you." 

Merlin have mercy on his fragile soul.

Harry was thankful that his makeup was able to hide the majority of how red his face was getting. He licked his lips before they stretched into an almost evil smirk, watching as those pale silver eyes widened just a fraction. Well aware of their tiny little audience, he leaned in closer to the tall blond, making sure to keep eye contact, "_C'est un secret, Malfoy."_

His green eyes flashed in a familiar way and he knew that Malfoy caught it, when shoulders squared and his eyes narrowed. Ever the Pureblood.

"Let us have a little chat so I can inform you everything I know about Hogwarts and the Slytherins." With that, Malfoy held out his elbow for him to take before striding down the narrow train hallway with purpose. 

"You lot go on, we will join you shortly."

Parkinson narrowed her eyes, but Nott and Zabini gave each other a little look then turned to Malfoy with shit-eating grins. "Have fun!" before grabbing their female companion and dragging her back as Malfoy forced a small group of third year Hufflepuffs to vacant the compartment in less than five seconds. He has never seen the color yellow move so quickly.

Once Harry was ushered inside, he took the opportunity to place his purse down on the bench before turning around to face the Slytherin, who was throwing up various complicated spells, thought he saw both the locking charm and the silencing one just right after, not including whatever else he was doing.

It seemed to take forever before Malfoy whirled around to face him, his once polite face pulled into a sneer.

"Explain yourself, Potter!"

Harry deflated at the shout, a sigh leaving his lips as he stepped back to sit down beside the window, the familiar greenery and mountains whizzing by. He didn't want to fight, not anymore.

"Please, sit down. I will explain everything I can, just please..don't judge me until I finish."

He waiting until the the Slytherin was seated expectantly in front of him, arms crossed against his chest and eyes still narrowed. Harry can't blame him for being suspicious, so he kept his hands in full view and forced his body to stay calm even as he sat forward, elbows on his knees.

"I'm tired, Malfoy. I'm tired of the war, of being in the middle of it and not even getting the common decency of being told of what is supposed to be going on. I've been kept in the dark for so long that I'm surprised I can see outside." He sighed, rubbing his forehead where the mark was hidden being concealer and foundation.

"I'm tired of Dumbledore not doing anything about what happens every bloody year at school, how I continue to be thrown to face my death at every turn and where is he? Huh? Where was he, when I was forced to kill a man in our _first year_ just so I could survive? Where was he when I was bit by a Basilisk and had to shove a sword through it's mouth just to kill the thing, which when I think about it, I regret it because I'm sure she was being controlled. But I was twelve! Then Third year with Professor Lupin and him being a werewolf and almost being mauld to death just because of a bloody fucking rat and an idiot dog who doesn't know his priorities!"

Harry was looking at his hands now, not paying attention to when Malfoy lowered his wand and sat forward just a tiny bit.

"And where was he during that whole tournament, huh? Where was anybody for that matter..? I didn't want to be in it in the first place! I didn't even enter my own bloody name and what happened!? Some escaped fucker put me to my death not once, or twice, but three bloody times! Cedric didn't deserve to die! He shouldn't have even been there in the first place but I just had to tell him to grab the stupid cup with me!"

"Potter-"

"You don't understand!" Harry was regrettably crying now, green eyes wild as he glared at the blond. He'll be thankful later that he charmed his makeup to stay waterproof. "No one understands. I took him to his death and I had to watch it, helpless as he was hit with the killing curse the very second we arrive in the graveyard." He watched at Malfoy's eyes widened the more he spilled, knowing that he believed it and it felt so good even as he cried, blubbering every word.

"Where was Dumbledore? Where was the Order? Where was my supposed Godfather? If he could sneak out of Azkaban, he could have snuck out of his own house to see me when I needed him the most. He's my only family and he doesn't even want me."

Just saying it out loud for the first time made his chest squeeze and his breath sound painful as he tried to fill his lungs. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes, hoping it would stop the tears even if it was a foolish wish. He didn't notice the new warmth against his left side until he looked up and saw that Malfoy had moved to sit beside him.

"I'm _Harry_..Not James, not Lily...I don't even care about them! I hate them for giving birth to me because all they did was damn me here to fight some pointless war that they were too cowardly to do it themselves! I hate Sirius because all he see's is a bloody ghost of his dead friend! I hate Snape because he thinks I'm just like him when I'm not! I'm just Harry! Cursed with my mothers eyes that everyone who knew her continues to comment, reminding me that I'm not _me, _That I have nothing to offer this world except for my life."

Harry refused to look at him, focusing back down on his hands and how his fingers spun the ring he wore. It was silent before he gave a wet chuckle, his tears finally started to let up.

"If you're wandering why I'm wearing woman's clothes, it's because I never felt comfortable in other clothing...after I was made to wear those..._things_, I chose to wear what I wanted. Always thought that the woman in some muggle magazines looked very beautiful and I figured that I wanted that too..I mean, If I want people to actually see me, I shouldn't even be Harry."

"Then who are you?"

The question made him startle, head whipping up to look at the blond beside him. Malfoy was looking at him with an unreadable expression, but it wasn't hard or harsh, it was calm almost. 

It took a while for him to even answer, but when he did, he spoke with confidence. 

"Hadrian Frayja Mrithun Morrigan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me too much for the Cliff hanger, but I hope I rose to your expectations to what this story will be about.
> 
> Harry's full name is Hadrian Freyja Mrithun Morrigan. It's kinda ironic so I'll break it down for you.
> 
> Hadrian means "Dark-haired" It's his 'Original' name and I wanted to keep it somewhat the same.
> 
> Freyja means "A name given to a Lady of Love, Beauty and Death"
> 
> Mrithun means "Made of Earth; Lord of Death"
> 
> and Morrigan is both the Celtic name of Death as well as "A Great emperor queen. The Goddess of death and war"
> 
> And I just thought it fit into what Harry is molding himself into and it's beautiful.
> 
> Also! I have not put up any tags in terms of pairing Harry with anyone just yet, but I would love your opinions. Should I go with Bill, Draco or someone entirely different?


	3. The Princess and The Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco grow closer and the Princess returns.

It was kind of amusing to see Malfoy so surprised, not even attempting to hide. Though since they were alone, he supposed the Malfoy Heir grew a little comfortable from Harry's harsh eye-opener. 

Harry refused to look at him, silently afraid of what he could be thinking and what he would probably saw. They've been 'rivals' for so long, he doesn't even know what possessed him to spill his secrets. Though if he thought about it, deep in his heart, he just wanted someone else to understand and just _listen. _He has Bill and don't get him wrong, he cares for Bill more than anyone in the world. But since the older man wasn't with him, he needed someone close and call him selfish but even he knows he won't be able to make it through another year without some sort of help. And if that help came in the form of Draco Malfoy..well...he hoped Bill would understand.

The boy was taken from his thoughts by a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder, making Harry turn his head to face the curious Slytherin. 

"What about your Potter name? Surely you are aware of your Title?"

Harry let out a breath, allowing himself to lean his back against their shared seat. Crossing his legs, he adjusted his skirt just to have something to do with his hands.

"Well, I suppose I should start from the beginning. We have some time before we arrive at Hogwarts."

Visibly intrigued, Malfoy turned his body just the slightest bit to give his most undivided attention. It was a little unnerving for the smaller boy if he was honest, but it made his smile all the same that he was so willing to listen to him.

"It all started last week while at the Head Quarters of the Order..."

* * *

Harry huffed as he tugged his invisibility cloak tighter around him, using it as some sort of shield as he slowly crept down the last steps into the foyer. Everyone was still asleep at barely five in the morning. He wanted to leave earlier or even last night but he honestly didn't want to risk Gringotts being closed or having to hassle with getting a room at the Leaky.

Making sure his almost empty trunk was shrunk and tucked away into his jeans pocket, he oh so slowly waved his wand to carefully un-weave the locking charm on the front door. Only after waiting a heart stopping minute for any form of sign that he was caught, Harry Potter opened the old door and left Grimmauld Place for hopefully the last time. 

It was really only by chance of overhearing Mrs. Weasley talking about whether or not to walk to the Leaky Cauldron or to just walk since it was apparently not too far from the street. Only a good twenty minute walk he remembered her saying.

So off we went, barely taking his time to shut the door before he jogged down the steps and took off in a sprint. 

Away from the people who didn't care about him.

Away from the people who were supposed to be his friends and family.

While he was laying in his little bed just waiting for the right time to leave, he contemplated on writing a note just so they wouldn't panic and send someone out looking for him. But the greater, darker part of him _wanted_ them to panic. He _wants _them to think and wonder why he left or if he was kidnapped.

He snorted at the thought. 

Harry spotted the old creaking sign to the Leaky just another street down and slowed his sprint into a brisk jog, not wanting to risk the chances of getting caught so soon. He gave them until the afternoon before they realized he was gone.

Something burned in his throat just by thinking about it. If anything, it probably won't be until the evening. He might be so lucky.

Slipping past a group of muggles, he squeezed himself between the open door and a wizard who was clearly hungover and stumbling out of the building, giving the invisible boy enough time to get inside without incident.

It was fairly busy for such an early morning, but he supposed they were customers staying at the Inn itself. Not wanting to linger, he quickly made his way to the back wall and tapped the bricks with his finger, the pattern surprisingly easy to remember after being shown just once by Hagrid.

Diagon Alley seemed just as busy as Muggle London, shops beginning to open ready for the day and considering how close they were to the new term. 

Remembering his list in his pocket, he glanced over at Madam Malkin's then to Flourish and Blotts. After getting the money he needed, he was going to make sure he bought himself better robes and even better supplies, including a new trunk.

But first.

The Goblin guards were as intimidating as always and he wanted to offer a polite nod but he didn't dare expose himself so soon, so he had to wait patiently until someone either walked in or out.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait no longer than ten minutes until someone finally did, a lovely witch with an equally adorable little girl at her side. Seizing the opportunity, Harry slipped right past right before the heavy door could catch him in the arse. A close call really.

He took a moment to regain his composure as he looked around, feeling rather lucky that it was empty.

Wandering to the nearest teller, he slipped the cloak off his head and shoulders to hold it against his chest, it made him have to bite his lip to suppress his laughter then the goblin jerked upright at his sudden appearance.

"State your business." The goblin grunted, beady eyes narrowed.

Harry swallowed, "I am here to make a withdraw from my trust vault."

"Key." a claw like hand extended towards him and Harry just looked at the hand then to the Goblin confused.

"Key?"

The Goblin narrowed his eyes in a deadly glare, it made Harry was to forget the whole thing and just bolt.

"What is your name Wizard? You cannot remove funds from this bank without your vault key." 

Well how the bloody fuck was he supposed to have a key if he was never given one? Harry glared at the Goblin just the same.

"Harry Potter."

He mostly definitely was not expecting the reaction he got. It was as if his name was as offence that of itself, not that he wasn't used to it already but still.

"You only now come to answer your summons?"

Wait what?

"I beg your pardon? I never got any summons, let alone any mail from you."

That wasn't the correct thing to say apparently. The Goblin quickly stood up from his seat and dropped down only to reappear on the other side of the teller desk with a look of urgency, "Follow me, we must have audience with Ragnok."

"Okay?"

Thoroughly confused, he clutched hos cloak closer to his person as he followed behind the surprisingly quick short creature as he was led around a corner and down a tall and darkened hall which seemed kind of redundant considering how small Goblins were. Another hall and passed three imposing doors, they arrived in front of a monstrous gold door that looked as big as Fluffy was. Huh.

Said door was then opened at the touch of a clawed hand and Harry's heart jumped in his throat when he saw the back of a head with very familiar red hair. He wanted to run away like he did before but the Goblin who led him here had already captured their attention and Harry could only stare in horror as Bill Weasley looked at him in surprise.

Harry didn't even move from his spot outside the doors until a gruff voice forced him to look away and towards another but slightly bigger Goblin who was sitting behind the desk that Bill was standing in front of.

"Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you have not been receiving our letters requesting your attendance."

Harry could only shake his head.

"Come in and take a seat, it seems we have a bigger problem than we anticipated. My apologies Mr. Weasley, we must postpone our meeting for another time."

Bill quickly turned to face the Goblin again, bowing respectfully, "Of course King Ragnok."

"However, since you are here, I need you to retrieve Mr. Potter's files from the board-room. Quickly if you will."

Bill took one last look at Harry who was sitting in the seat furthest away from him, white as a sheet. "Right away." and then he was gone to do as asked.

Harry watched the red head leave the room from the doors he had just entered from, leaving him more shaken and confused than before and if he was honest with himself, a little bit terrified.

The Goblin- or King Ragnok, he supposed, regained his attention. "Mr. Potter. You tell us that not only do you not have your own vault key, but that you also have not gotten our mail sent out to you. We have been growing annoyed at the ignored posts, considering as you are very much alive and an adult wizard."

"Believe me sir, I am just as confused as you." Harry paused, eyebrows scrunched heavily in aggitation, "What do you mean adult wizard? I barely turned fifteen and last I heard, the age of seventeen is when we are declared as adults."

Ragnok merely nodded his head, sitting back in his chair. "Indeed, that is true. However, last year you participated in the Triwizard Tournament which as we were informed, was charmed to _only_ allow of age wizards and witches. Considering that the Goblet used during the Tournament was Goblin made, I can assure you that the magic encased in it's worked could not be fooled by a mere child."

Harry was looking up at him in almost awe, " You believe me? That I didn't enter?"

Ragnok gave him a funny look but gave a slight not anyway, which made Harry beam, before it slowly slipped away.

"But what does that have to do with be being an adult wizard now?"

"What it means, Mr. Potter, is because The Magic in the Goblet judged both your name and your magic and since you actively participated, it deemed you an adult by Magic herself."

Both were quiet when Bill finally returned with his arms full of papers, not the slimmer folder that Harry was expecting. They were quickly passed off to Ragnok who immediately begin to shift through them. 

From the corner of his eye, Harry watched as Bill stood uncertain off to the side, his blue gaze shifting back between himself and the King. He wanted to ask what he was still doing there when Ragnok slapped down an old piece of parchment on the desk as well as a very shiny silver dagger, with ornate gems decorating the hilt.

"Before we go any further, we need to do a quick blood test. It will confirm who you are, your blood and a small list of information. Only five drops"

Stealing another glance towards Bill, Harry picked up the dagger and carefully sliced a good two inch long cut in his palm before he counted the drops as they landed on the paper. Once finished, he handed the dagger back to Ragnok who charmed it clean by a wave of his hand before doing the same to Harry's hand, healing as well.

"Wicked.."

Ragnok was the first to pick up the parchment which had grown an exceptional amount from it's regular foot length to nearly four feet. 

"Well, Mr. Potter. It seems we have found the answers to both our questions." 

Harry took the offered parchment with a slightly shaky hand, worried now from the way the King's voice growled when he spoke.

His green eyes widened the further alone he read.

**Name \- Hadrian James Potter**

** Age \- 15 years [emancipated] **

** Creature Status \- Human/Wizard**

**Parents \- James F. Potter I**

** Lillian J. Potter nee Evans**

**GodParents \- Sirius O. Black III**

** Alice Longbottom **

**Magical** ** Guardian \- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore [Invalid]**

**Sirius O. Black [voided]**

**Properties and Land \- Potter Manner**

**Godrics Hollow [destroyed uninhabitable]**

**Peverell Manner**

**Grimmauld Place #12**

**Black Mansion [abandoned uninhabitable]**

**Tintagel Castle [abandoned]**

**Gryffindor's Den** ****

**Slytherin's Castle**

**Vaults** ** \- 687 - Potter**

**720 - Potter**

**890 - Black**

**900 - Black**

**1050 - Gryffindor**

**1051 - Slytherin**

**1200 - Pendragon**

**6666 - unknown**

Harry blinked rapidly at the parchment, his mind trying it's hardest to wrap around what he's looking at and that wasn't even all of it, he was just too afraid to even look at it. Because to him it looked like he not only owned a lot of properties, but also a lot of different vaults that he assumed was filled with money plus more information he knew what to do with. He should be ecstatic, but all he felt was a sort of numbness and a hint of more confusion.

"Are you telling me that I am related to both _Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin?" _When Ragnok just nodded grimly in return, he stared at the parchment again. "But I don't understand...Riddle said that he was the last descendant. And wait-"

Harry eyes widened impossibly wider as his mind finally clicked. He knew that name, he remembered that they red the stories in grade school, it was one of the few subjects he really enjoyed. His throat closed as he tried to speak, looking back and forth from Ragnok and the words. When he finally spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"King Arthur?"

The King nodded, "Though before we get into that, I suggest you continue reading."

Harry did as told, trying not to notice how badly his hands were shaking.

**Magicks/Spells/Potions -**

**Horcrux/broken soul [50% unblocked] [Attactched by Thomas Marvolo Riddle]**

**Parseltongue [100% unblocked] [Blocked by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]**

**Natural Earth affinity [5% unblocked][Blocked by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]**

**White Mage [25% unblocked][Blocked by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]**

**Mage Sight [0% unblocked][Blocked by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]**

**Eidetic ** **Memory [10% unblocked] [**Blocked by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]****

** **Tracking Spell [Active] [Placed by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]** **

** **Verbal compulsion [Active] [Placed by A.P.W.B.Dumbledore] [Trigger word; My boy]** **

** **Love potion [Active] [Connected to Ginerva Weasley]** **

** **Hatred potion [Active] [attributed to Slytherins]** **

** **Compulsion potions [active] [attributed to all Weasleys, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore and anything Gryffindor]** **

** **Compulsion Potions [Inactive] [attributed to James Potter, Lilly Potter, Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley and Dudley Dursley]** **

** **Contracts \- Marriage Contract between Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley [Written and Signed by Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and A.P.W.B.Dumbledore]** **

By the time Harry finished rereading the entire thing for the third time _just to make sure_, he didn't know if he should yell and curse everything in sight or curl up and cry until his lungs gave out because this...he didn't know anymore. His hands were crinkling the parchment but he _didn't care_ he was finally had the answers to the questions he didn't even know he had.

_A broken soul?_

_A marriage contract?_

_Potions..Spells_

Harry jerked away from the touch on his shoulder, head swiveling to glare at the idiot who touched him but when he saw Bill looking at him with worry in his eyes, he finally just cried.

"Did you know about this!?" Harry shouted at him, slapping the wrinkled parchment to his hard chest as he stood. "Did you!?"

Because he had to know right? He was a Weasley and if he was supposed to be attached to them because of a bloody potion, he didn't know what he'll do.

"What-" Bill's eyes widened at the teen before he turned his attention to the writing, his confusion quickly morphing into unadulterated anger that had Harry growing quiet. When he looked back at the now still boy, Bill took in the explosion of hurt in his green eyes that at the same time looked like he was trying his hardest to hide it, despite the flow of tears.

"Harry no..I-" Glaring at the paper one more time, he placed it on the Kings desk before he pulled the boy into his arms, holding him close. There wasn't really any particular reason why he decided to hug him, but he knew he needed it especially when he felt his smaller body still before cracking into violent shakes and sobs. Bill just held and hushed him soothingly in his ear.

"I swear on my Magic that I had no idea about this, Harry. I swear to you that I didn't." Bill cooed, hoping that his words would help sooth him as he ran a hand up and down his trembling back.

"If I had known or found out about it, I would have done everything in my power to stop them."

Slowly but surely, Harry began to relax in the strong arms around him, his own hands coming up to clutch at the jacket that the man wore just to have something to hold onto.

"Was I ever free, Bill..?" His breath hitched, trying to hide away in Bills warm chest. "I shouldn't have been born! I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I shoud'n't"

"Harry listen to me." Bill gentle ordered, yet his voice was no less soft as he tried to coax the smaller boy from his hiding spot. "I am very happy that you were born. I am very happy to have met you. Whatever my _family _and Dumbledore is doing, I will do everything I can to stop them, to make them pay for what they have put you through and I don't care who they are. Same goes for Sirius and Remus...if they know about this-"

Bill paused when the body in his arms moved, meeting a pair red rimmed and shiny green eyes that made his breath catch as he watched a soft and heart wrenching smile appear on his tear stained face. 

"Thank you Bill."

Looking down, Harry felt his face warm as it registered that he was still being held and he forced himself to step back so he could focus on the task at hand without getting distracted.

Turning his attention to Ragnok, he scowled at the amused look in his eyes before it was quickly erased. When the young wizard next spoke, it was hard and firm, something that made the Goblin grin.

"I wish for Albus Dumbledore to be removed as my Magical Guardian and for the marriage contract between myself and Ginerva Wealsey to be rendered null and void, effective immediately."

It took a tad longer than Harry's patience but as he finished signing the last paper, he was feeling much lighter than before. Until he realized a very important thing and he jumped up in a right panic.

"They tracked me! They're gonna find me here and make me go back! I can't!"

Luckily the King calmed him before his magic could react. 

"Relax, Mr. Potter. I have already called for a healer and she will be here momentarily. We will have the tracking spell as well as every other spell, potion and block that has been placed on you and your magic." 

No sooner did he say that did the doors to the office open an another Goblin came striding in with a purpose, her peach colored robes marking her as a high ranking Healer. She and Ragnok spoke in quick Gobbledegook before she turned to Harry with a scary grin. "Come, we shall fix you up. Follow me." then she turned to leave, not wasting a single second. And well, Harry couldn't either.

Without thinking, he reaching out to grab Bills hand and drag him out with him as he followed the fast walking healer down two halls, a flight of stairs then around one corner before she stopped in front of an old stone looking door that was littered with various runes.

"You must come in alone, Mr. Potter. The ritual is very delicate." And then she went inside, leaving a distraught Harry clinging tightly to the hand in his grasp. 

"Everything will be okay, Harry. Mauve is the best healer in the entire British isles, you will be in good hands."

"Will you wait for me?" 

Bill just smiled, earning a vibrant blush but he simply nodded. "I promise. In fact, while you are getting cleared up, I am going to go make sure nothing is amiss. If they did track you here, I will dissuade them and hopefully get some answers."

Harry could only nod before he forced himself to let go and walk into the darkened chamber, glancing back at his only trusted person as the stone doors closed.

The healer, or well, Mauve, waved him over to where a large circle pool rested within the stone floor of the chamber, making Harry swallow his nerves.

"Strip down all the way then step into the water. Once you are in, you will start to feel heavy and fatigued, do not fight it and just fall asleep. It will help." then she turned away to speak a few other goblins, giving him the privacy he needed to strip down from his over-sized hand-me-downs. He was getting new clothes right after he left here. 

The water was oddly warm as he slipped in, helping relax his tensed muscles as he tiptoed to the center where he began to feel himself grow heavy just as she said. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to relax until he was floating weightless and the last thing he remembered was the harsh combined voices of Gobbledegook and then he fell asleep faster than he ever had before.

When consciousness returned, the first thing he did was take in a heavy and deep breath that filled his gut then let it out in a puff. He wasn't in the water anymore, he knew that for sure because he was dry and under a light cloth that covered his bits from in an act of modesty. It was quiet too, no other breaths, movements, no nothing was around him.

At first he wanted to panic but he had to force himself to relax. 

Then he noticed it.

His chest no longer ached when he took a deep breath like he remembered.

His shoulders no longer cramped when he squeezed his fists.

His back..

Nothing hurt anymore. And when he relaxed to just feel his magic, he was quite surprised at how more _smoothly _it coursed through his very veins. It was a beautiful feeling yet it reminded him as to why he was here to begin with and he huffed as he pulled his magic back before it could lash out. 

Then he remembered.

"Bill?"

Silence.

He really shouldn't feel so disappointed nor as resigned, because he knew no one would stay with him. It hurt but it was true.

No later did he think that did he hear the scrape of the stone door open and a rush of feet. Harry tensed before just as quickly relaxing because he knew that magic, it was familiar and comforting and the color of the most beautiful blue-

Wait.

"Harry?"

It was Bill.

Finally opening his eyes, he was met with the relieved and happy face of Bill, which caused himself to return the gesture as he moved to sit up. Only to pause when he very inconveniently remembered that all he was wearing was a _sheet._ Bill seemed to notice because he huffed amused before holding up a muggle duffel bag. "I brought you some clean clothes to change into. They're mine, but I shrunk them enough so they should fit you, figuring that you wouldn't want to put on those other ones. Your wand, glasses and trunk are also in here for you."

"My glasses?" 

Reaching up he placed a hand over his eyes before he jerked and looked around as his eyes widened, because he can see. 

"I can see! Even better than with my glasses!"

The smile that Harry aimed at him made his chest twist and his knees feel weak. 

"Hurry and dress Mr. Potter. Allow Mr. Weasley to assist you back to Ragnok, we have much to discuss." and then she was out the door as fast as she came.

Bill turned away to give the younger teen the privacy he needed to redress, finding that the clothes fit better than either of them expected. It was just a simple dark red v-neck shirt and some black trousers, but they looked and felt incredible. Last was a pair of ankle boots he never wore anymore and then they were carefully making it back to the King's office.

When they managed to sit down in front of the desk, Ragnok had a grim expression on his face as he gestured to the healer, whom in turn gave Harry a rolled up parchment. "The soul piece that resided in your forehead has been removed, but were unable to destroy it. However, it has been replaced into this ruby so that you may do with it as you wish." 

Harry looked down at the small ruby as it was placed into his palm. It was warm and he could feel it pulse like a very weak heartbeat against his skin. He knew it was from Riddle or more specifically Voldemort but he couldn't bring himself to destroy it, so he very carefully placed it into the pocket of his pants.

Mauve continued, "The Blocks, Spells and potions have all been removed as well. Though I expect that because your magic was bound, you will need a couple of days to fully adjust and recuperate." When Harry nodded, she sighed and looked from him to Bill then to the rolled up parchment.

"After everything was done, it is mandatory to triple check to make sure the patient is okay after such a procedure. Because of that, my two assistants and myself were able to find, treat and heal all ailments that were done to your body. Too many broken bones, Mr. Potter. You should count yourself very lucky that those splinters from your ribs were able to be removed before they punctured your lungs. You have a new rib-cage and a new spine, which one more hit to either one and it could have been fatal."

When she finished speaking, Harry was as pale as he was when he got here. No one was supposed to know about his injuries, he knew about them of course and had refused to tell anyone about them. Only Dumbledore had any idea.

"Harry..?" Bill leaned over, placing a hand on his knee to capture his attention. He was angry that he has suffered something so horrible that they had to regrow two entire parts of his body, his ribs and spine no less! He wanted to asked just why or how he got them but he knew that he wouldn't be told unless it was on his terms. When Harry just shook his head, he nodded and squeezed his knee in reassurance.

"Was there anything else?" Bill asked for him, turning to the King and the healer.

It was the King to finally spoke, "While you were in the chamber, Mr. Potter, I took the liberty to look through your accounts and other files. I am afraid I must inform you that Albus Dumbledore had taken large monthly withdraws from your accounts, mainly the Potter main vault, along with various items." When he saw that the young man was about to probably yell, he held up a hand, "However, we have a procedure that will allow you to reclaim everything he has stolen, plus interest."

Harry pursed his lips before forcing himself to speak, his curiosity wining out, "Do we know what he was doing with the money and items he took?" he let out a relieved breath when the King nodded.

"Yes. Each month he would withdraw half a million galleons, in which he would then deposit twenty five thousand each month to The Dursley's, another twenty five to the Wealseys, while he kept the rest for himself. The items, from what we know, are all still in his possession besides one Invisibility cloak which you have."

"Wait wait wait." Bill interrupted, rightfully confused. "What do you mean that my parents were paid with money stolen from Harry?"

"Because they looked after me since first year.." Harry answered before Ragnok could, causing all eyes to fall on him. "He paid the Dursely's because I was under their _care _then when I became friends with Ron, i'm assuming the same thing."

"Indeed. Dumbledore began these transactions November first in Eighty one, while he started to pay the Wealseys the summer of Ninety one."

"That summer..? But I didn't even meet them until September first when I couldn't find the train." Harry's voice grew quieter as he spoke, hurt lacing his voice.

"Dumbledore planned it?" Bill asked, looking over when Harry grabbed and held onto his hand.

"It would look that way indeed."

"I have to do something. What if they try and dose me with potions again? Or obliviate me or something worse?" Harry panicked, looking over to Bill who simply squeezed his hand in reassurance.

Again, it was Ragnok who answered, "I would recommend claiming your Lordships. Each ring of a Lord is soaked with magic to protect the one who wears them. From Poisons and Spells or some have a protection against portkeys."

"Well..Which Lordships do I even have..?" Harry asked softly.

"According to your test, it would seem you are the next Potter Lord, Pendragon and Gryffindor, while you are an Heir for the Blacks and Slytherin. The current Lord Black is currently indisposed so I supposed by all right you can claim the Lord ship as well, but the Slytherin Lord is currently Thomas Riddle."

"But how am I even related to Riddle? Or even all the other ones?" 

Ragnok just smirked, "That would require a Family tree, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded with a huff but he conceded, he will just have to get one done, like the one in Grimmauled place but...better. 

"I would like to accept my Lordships."

"Right away" Ragnok snapped his fingers and a moment later six Goblins walked into the room, each holding a different chest like box. But it was the last two that really caught Harry's and Bill's attention. The second to last Goblin had to hold the chest with both arms, being careful where he stepped simply by how _valueable_ it looked, it was covered in what looked like pure gold then littered with various gems from rubies to sapphires and diamonds and just every other one imaginable, with a beautiful pure white dragon carved to look like it was in mid-flight.

The last one was odd, compared to the other five. It was a very dark black, almost like looking into a black hole if one stared too long. It wasn't and intricate as the previous one but it definitely made him curious when he noticed a very life like skeleton hand clutching at where he assumed the opening would be with thin black mist slipping between it's bony fingers.

They didn't waste much time after that, the Potter ring accepted him right away, as did the Black which made him kind of confused but he went with it. The Gryffindor ring was kind of difficult like it couldn't figure out what to do before it finally shrunk to his right middle finger after a good twenty minutes, the Slytherin Heir ring was the same, though he really liked the intricate snake on the surface.

Now the one with the Pendragon one made him nervous. This was from King Arthur and he was apparently his Heir, or Lord, but just what the bloody fuck is he supposed to think about that. The ring was just as beautiful as the box, and it made him a little giddy when it accepted him with a hiss and flash of light, hugging his left index finger perfectly. 

It was the last one that made him pause. The box wouldn't even open for him when he tried and he was getting a little frustrated especially when he nicked his fingers on the weirdly sharp bones. 

But that's when the chaos started. The second his blood touched the tip of that creepy bone finger, the hand shot out of the box and grabbed his wrist, making both himself and the others startle, thought he was sure he screamed as he tried to pull back. It was futile though when the next thing he was was black smoke and then nothing.

Then he blinked.

Blinked again and this time he was positive he screamed because standing in front of him was an impossibly tall _thing_ in a large black cloak where one couldn't even see it's face.

Then _it laughed_. A raspy old smoker laugh that made him shudder.

"It has been some time since I have gotten the opportunity to frighten a mortal."

Harry just barely managed to squeak a "_What?"_

Again, it laughed, highly amused.

"Hello, Harry Potter."

It both frightened him that this being knew who he was but also angry because he was introduced by his full name. He hated it.

"Who are you?"

The being just hummed, "I am many things, though you will recognize me as Death. And before you wonder any further, no, you are not dead. I simply brought you here to speak with you."

Well that didn't sound suspicious at all now did it?

"Okay.." Harry paused, trying to accept what he's seeing and being told. "And just what did you need to speak to me about?"

Death was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, like it was contemplating what to say. "Do you believe in fate, Harry?"

"I believe that everyone has a choice in their lives, that they chose what they do. At least, they should be able to." Harry felt secretly pleased with himself when Death nodded, like he was agreeing with him.

"Alright. But answer me this. Do you know why you survived that night? Or rather, how you defied me?"

The question itself seemed innocent but it was the way it was spoken that made Harry tense, wanting to step back but found that his feet and legs where frozen where he was. But did he even know the answer to that? He asked himself the same thing many times before. Why he didn't just die like he was supposed to. Why he was forced to live when he so desperately didn't want to.

When he didn't answer, Death continued on.

"When Tom Riddle killed your parents that night, his soul was already damaged and lost beyond repair. He created a new Horcrux out of you when he tried to kill you, unintentional as it may be. I am telling you this because only you can heal his soul, and that tiny shard in your pocket is just the beginning."

"But why me? Why is it always me? Is my life just apart of some fools game and now I'm forced to pick up the pieces? Will I ever be allowed a choice? What If I don't want to, what if I want do do something else, If maybe I just decide to run away from this godforsaken place and just live in a hole where no one can find me?"

It was kind of unnerving how calm Death was, but when he spoke, it slowly helped him breath.

"You will always have a choice, Harry. This task is for your benefit, because if you put Tom Riddle back together, you have your answer to rid yourself and the world of Dumbledore. For it was _he_ who caused Tom Riddle to split his soul and it was _he _who caused your fate."

Harry stared at the tall being with wide eyes, finally understanding before his main question made his eyes narrow.

"But tell me why you had to wait until I tried opening the box of death just to speak with you?"

For some reason, he could tell that Death was grinning at him.

"Because dear Harry, you are to be my Master."

Harry opened his eyes to the frightened face of one frantic Bill Weasley, who was patting his face like he was trying to shock him awake.

"What the hell happened?" Bill asked even as he moved back to his own seat, yet refused to relinquish his hold on Harry's hand. Huh.

He opened his mouth to answer but found that he really couldn't find the right answer, he looked from Bill to Ragnok then to the now open black box on the desk. The hand was gone as was the smoke, allowing him to spot a pure black ring sitting innocently on a small red velvet pillow. Without a word, he reached in for it and slipped it onto his right ring finger, quirking an eyebrow when it seemed to hum before hugging his finger. In the back of his head he could swear he heard rough laughter.

The git.

"I am not so sure myself." Harry paused, still staring at the ring before turning to Bill. "He just gave me the information I needed to help get rid of Dumbledore."

"Whom?" 

Harry looked to Ragnok this time, his voice as calm as could be as he tried to decide his next course of action. "Death."

Both Bill and Harry watched as the King's eyes widened in shock before he nodded his head like all of his questions have been answered.

"I see." Clearing his throat, he looked towards the duo with his hands folded on his desk. "Well, now that you have your Lordships, what is your next decision?"

Oh.

Well.

Fuck.

He didn't think he'd get this far.

"Would it be possible for me to change my name and still keep the Lordships? I just... I don't want the physical name anymore. I want to change and I figured I should start with my very name."

Bill looked at him a little curiously while the King tapped his chin in thought. 

"Yes, It should be possible as you are not changing your blood, so yes, you can."

Harry smiled.

"Do you have any ideas?" The King asked as he pulled out a few more parchments and a quill before handing one sheet to the young teen.

"Ah..yes, I think I do actually." Taking the offered quill, he carefully dipped it in the ink before writing out his new name. He's thought about it before, when he was by himself and reading different books. About what it would be like to not only be himself but to be a completely different person to everyone else. Where no one knew him and he could be free at the same time.

He kept Hadrian as he actually liked the name itself. Next he wrote down Freyja because it reminded him of the Nordic Queen, she was both powerful and beautiful, something that he wished to be. Plus, she was or is known as the Lady of Beauty and Death, so he thought it fit.

He questioned if he should keep it simple but quickly decided that he should just do what felt right and he scribbled down Mrithun, a name he remembered from one of his books when he was trying to find out where he was from. He always got teased when his skin would darken so easily during the summer, and with his crazy black hair, some kinds claimed he was from India, so he decided to try and look it up. Mrithun meant Made of Earth, and thinking about his magic, it thought it fit. Plus it was sometimes refered to as Lord of Death. He giggled at that.

Finding a last name was kind of easy. He wanted it to be a known name but not too well known that he was swarmed, but perhaps enough to frighten them. Harry wrote down Morrigan because not only was it the Celts reference to Death itself but it's also the name of a Queen and a Goddess of Death. It made it skin tingle just thinking about it. He may not much care of the being a Lord but he sure as hell would love to be a Queen.

Grinning, he gave the paper back to Ragnok who looked at it then gave him an amused look, like he understood.

"I see. Well then, I just need you to sign here your old name then on the name line, sign your new name. Everything that was labled as Harry James Potter will be changed to the knew one, including all vaults, properties and everything in between."

Harry nodded and was about to sign when Bill grabbed his arm, being as careful as possible, but it stopped him nonetheless.

"What about school, Harry?"

"What do you mean? I'm still going, I need to learn and graduate like everyone else." Harry narrowed his eyes at him, not angry, just trying to figure out what he meant.

Bill huffed, "I meant about your new name. You can use this as an opportunity to take a different path. If you go back with only a changed name, they will still know it's you and I figured well..that you would want to start over. You can finish Hogwarts without anyone breathing down your neck, especially Ron and Hermione. Plus Dumbledore. It would save you from the questions and the harassment."

If Harry could smile any bigger, he's sure his face would break.

"Bill! That's a wonderful idea! But.." He slumped back into his chair. "How? Even If I go back completely different, they might connect it to me anyway, Hermione is a bitch but she's also too smart for her own good."

"Well.." Bill hummed, "What if we put in a death certificate for Harry James Potter? You got the tracker removed so they won't be able to find you and if they do come here to check, they wouldn't be able to even get any information because you're a Lord and Dumbledore isn't your magical guardian anymore. We could make it to where you committed suicide and you can write some sort of letter to make it believable."

"That's not a bad idea. It would get them off my back by thinking I was dead and I wouldn't have to worry about them trying to connect the new me to Potter. I like it."

Grabbing another piece of parchment, he re-dipped the quill he was using before starting to scribble, making it extra scratchy and messier than usual. He kept it simple by stating that he couldn't live with the pain of being forced into the middle of a war he didn't want any part in. He thought about making it bittersweet but he really wanted to _destroy them_ so he wrote down how he felt alone when he kept getting compared to James and Lily and how not even his own friends really cared about him besides his fame. He made sure to point out about how the abuse from his relatives became too much and how he had told Dumbledore and McGonagall yet neither of them had done anything to help him. He also made sure to make a statement to Professor Snape that he hoped he was happy he finally got his wish that the spawn of James Potter will never again disgrace his classroom nor his presence.

After proof reading it a second time he debated with himself if he should put '_I hope Voldemort wins'_ but decided against it. Because it won't be him who will win anyway.

As a second thought, he cut his palm once again, making sure to splatter large drops along the paper before healing the injury. 

"Oh, wait, almost done."

Bill and Ragnok watched in concern and amusement as Harry closed his eyes for a moment before he quickly leaned over the bloodied parchment and dropped a few tears along some of the still wet ink letters.

"Now it's perfect." Harry grinned, handing it to Bill to read before it was handed to the King.

"Excellent idea. If they were to test it's authentication, it would help prove your 'death'. Now, after you sign your new name here, all that is left for you to do is start your new life."

Harry was quick to sign, feeling even more free than he did after the ritual to cleanse his body.

"Oh, actually, could I get a list of all my livable properties as well as something I can use to make transactions in the muggle world without having to keep exchanging it between galleons and pounds?"

"Of course."

It took less than ten minutes to get an entire folder handed to him, when explained that it held all property locations as well as very detailed files about each any every vault, he was very happy. 

"Now this card will work in both worlds as a what Muggles call a credit card and for here, thought in most places in the Magical world you can just use your ring like a stamp and it will do the same by going through us so we can take out the money." Ragnok was very patient as he explained, making Harry relax just a little more. "Any more questions, young Lord?"

Harry looked at his rings when he said that, making him think. "What about my rings? Surely people will notice?"

Ragnok just grinned, all teeth. "Lordship rings can do many things, including protection to various spells and potions, but they can also change to the wearers will or simply become invisible."

"Oh."

Closing his eyes he focused on each of his six rings, allowing his magic to take hold as he willed them to changed. It took only a moment when he felt a shift, when he opened his eyes to look at his hands, he couldn't stop his gasp. He only had two rings on his hands, his Slytherin Heir ring sat on his right middle finger now, while on his left index finger now sat a completely knew ring that made him blink. It was a dark black and gold band, the gold only a line around the center, but what really caught his attention was the head and wings of a Thestral.

Huh.

"Interesting. It seems you have created a new crest, Lord Morrigan."

Harry's head jerked up at that. He just grinned.

After that, Ragnok gave the young Lord a small cup, explaining it as a one trip portkey to Tintagel Castle because he noticed Harry's interest and plus it was probably the most unknown location, guaranteeing his safety. Later, Bill when led Harry outside, they were both shocked at just how late it had gotten, the sun was already starting to go down, creating a beautiful purple and orange sunset on the horizon.

"Will you be at the Leaky tonight?" Bill asked. They were walking down the busy Alley, everyone trying to shop before the shops closed and Harry made sure to stay as close as possible to the taller man.

"Ah, no. I don't think it would be a smart idea. I went there before, the last time I ran away so it will be the first place they will look for me. I think I'll chose one of my new homes to claim. A new home, a new start." 

He smiled up at the red head before it fell as he noticed the panicked expression on his face. "Bill?"

"Hide! Quickly." Bill whispered, grabbed Harry by his arm and ushering him into the closest dark alley. They just got into the shadows when Harry heard them. The other Weasleys.

"Fuck." Harry whispered, earning a raised eyebrow from Bill. He almost giggled.

"I should probably leave now. I don't want them to catch you while you're with me, that could hurt you."

"But where will you go?"

Harry gave him a soft smile. "Tintagel's Castle." he whispered, grinning when he watched how Bill's eyes widened. 

"It's the only place that I know the location of at the top of my head. Plus, it's King Arthur's Castle, how wicked is that?"

Bill just shook his head in amusement before glancing over his shoulder where he could see where his family stood talking. "Promise me you'll be careful, Harry. There could be traps or it could be in ruins, you might need a curse breaker-"

"Bill." Harry spoke firmly, but he had a smile on his face as he placed a hand on the others arm to calm his rant. "I will be fine. But I promise that anything happens, I will come straight to you, or to Gringotts if I can't find you."

It seemed to work in calming the red head down. "Alright.."

Harry just smiled more, "I will write you once I get settled." They shared one last tight hug before Harry stepped back so that he could activate the portkey cup, following it to his new beginning.

* * *

"So after that I just took the time to explore my new home before I went out to get myself a whole new everything. King Ragnok had sent me some paperwork for my new identity, claiming that I have more here from Rome after my older brother died, whom apparently was ten years older than me and was my sole caretaker after our father died, mother died after giving birth to me. I was born July first in nineteen eighty-one." Harry shrugged as he relaxed more into his seat, throat kinda sore from speaking for so long.

"Though now it gives me the opportunity to be in Slytherin after I refused the hat last time."

Malfoy promptly choked on his own air, ending up in a coughing fit which made Harry look over with a raised eyebrow and pat his back until the blond calmed down.

"So are you telling me, that the new Lord of not only Potter and Black, but to Gryffindor, Pendragon and _Death? _Not to mention the Heir to Slytherin?"

When Harry just nodded at him, Malfoy stared at him for a good long second before he dropped to his knee in front of him, making the smaller teen stare with wide eyes.

"What-"

"Forgive me Princess."

Now it was his turn to choke, placing a hand to his mouth in utter shock because he really didn't know how to feel with him kneeling like that.

"Princess?" Harry squeaked, feeling his face heat even if he tired to hide it.

Malfoy looked up with a grin, "I apologize, would you prefer my Queen?"

Deciding to avoid it for now, he decided on another topic. "You know, you're taking this rather well. I'm surprised you haven't said anything because of my...choice."

Reclaiming his seat, he looked at the brunette with a cocked eyebrow, a classic Malfoy expression. "The fact that you hate the Order and Dumbedlore? Knowing that you are descended from two Hogwarts founders, King Arthur and Death itself? Or are you referring you to dressing in womans clothing?"

"Um..all of it?"

The blonde sighed, "I won't lie to you and say that this doesn't surprise me, because it bloody does. I don't even think my Father would believe me even if I told him. Finding out that you deflected from the Light side and downright detest them, surprises me just as much. Yet seeing you in this? Or that you are decided to just wear what you want? Frankly I'm relieved. Those rags you wore were just atrocious and burned my eyes."

He smirked when Harry chuckled.

"Though I must say, you look absolutely gorgeous and I can only hope you plan on blessing me with your presence once we get to school."

Something inside him warmed just knowing that Malfoy believed him, it made him feel that he wasn't so alone anymore.

"Will you call me Freyja? That-That or Adrian. If anyone calls me Harry, they might know and-"

"Freyja." Malfoy whispered, making him stop and look at him, earning a smirk that made his breath stop. "Call me Draco." 


	4. The Queen's round table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in fate?

The rest of the train ride was spend in comfortable conversation, each getting lost in their own bubble as they got closer to Hogwarts. It wasn't until Draco saw how dark it was getting outside that they realized the time.

"Blast. We will be arriving in less than an hour." Draco murmured as he stood, Harry doing the same right after. "We need to change into our uniform and my trunk is still with the others." 

"Shall I return to escort you to the Castle milady?"

Harry gave a rather undignified snort at the others heartfelt expression, chuckling when Draco just smirked. "I would be honored, oh Ice Prince of Slytherin" It made him have to hide his giggles when the blond merely raised his chin and sniffed all haughty.

"Then please be waiting for my return with your noble guards."

"I shall be waiting patiently."

When the giggles died down, they fell into a small silence before Draco turned to remove his wards so he could leave the compartment. When he finished, he turned to Freyja with his brows drawn, uncertain. 

"Yes?" Harry asked patiently, already un-shrinking his trunk so he could change into his uniform once Draco left.

"Could I introduce you to my friends? Considering how long we've been in here, they will most likely assume the worst and if you are to be in my house, like you should have in the beginning, I feel that they will be good friends to you as well. Except for Pansy because she's a bitch." At the others raised eyebrow, he sighed. "She's obsessed with me because she's under the impression that if she's friends with me, her father will ask my father to write a marriage contract between us."

Harry snarled at that, "Please, like a pig like her is good enough for you. It would be like settling down with a begger when you yourself are the Prince. Which if you think about it, is exactly what it is." He seemed very pleased with himself with Draco grinned at him with a chuckle.

"As for telling your friends. I trust that you will only tell them what is necessary. Only you and Bill know the full story and I would like to keep it that way as long as I can."

It was quite a shock when that grin turned into a bright smile, he couldn't help but return it accompanied with a bright blush. 

"I'll return shortly before we arrive so you have time to change and I can do what I need to."

Harry laughed, "Go on Draco before I throw you out."

Draco just bowed as dramatically as he could before leaving him alone in the compartment, sliding the door shut.

Letting out a breath, he didn't waste a second in waving his own wand to re-lock and blur the door, not putting it past anyone to try an barge in here. Turning to his trunk to stare at it at just how different it was compared to his other one. Instead of it being overly-bulky and just old in general, this one was slimmer and covered with a beautiful burgundy faux leather (because like hell was he going to use real leather. He actually loves animals, thank you very much) and trimmed in a rustic gold. The handle was soft to his fingers, making it much easier to carry by hand when needed. What he really loved about it besides his new initials engraved in gold was the fact at how spacious it was.

While he was shopping for a new trunk in the store, he was utterly amazed at the room they had inside. Now he know's about wizard space like in tents and such, but it still blew his mind when he found one that had five entire rooms inside, but it made his life so much easier. 

The one he eventually bought had only four rooms, but he knew that he didn't need too much space. One was his miniature potions lab, set up with all of his school required ingredients and cauldron along with various items that he may possibly need or when he eventually gets down there to practice his skills. He may be a new _man_ but he was still helpless when it came to Potions. Perhaps he could ask Draco to tutor him. Now the second room was one of his favorites as it help a personal sized library, complete with a comfortable ass recliner and a desk he could float around so he wouldn't have to leave his chair (honestly, it could be a bed it's so comfortable) the books ranged from his school requirements to his personal ones that he was reading one, including the few books he could find about King Arthur and Merlin. He was still filling it out so it wasn't as full as he would like, even if he could just take book from his Library at the castle. But hey, he found his lover of learning so he's gonna start his own collection.

The third and fourth rooms where his absolute favorites though, the largest of the two was his humongous closet because like hell was he going to not have clothing options after all he bought. It was everything from every kind of shoe, pants and skirts, to dresses, shirts of all design and all the coats from muggle hoodies to leather jackets and long ankle length overcoats. Plus a special part of the room was made just for his undergarments. After growing to detest boxers and finding love in the woman's selection, the special corner was lined with every color of panties in almost every style, from lace to silk and even some sheer ones that were too indecent to wear everyday. Don't judge him, they were soft and comfortable. But his favorites were his lingerie sets in mainly reds, greens, blues and white, plus the few black ones if he was feeling particularly sexy.

The second room wasn't quite as big but it was still spacious. It was in a rectangle shaped room rather than the wide square like the others. One side was where he placed his gorgeous white vanity with a wide and tall mirror, surrounded with never-drip candles. When he had gotten introduced to makeup, he didn't want to take any chances, so he basically bought everything he found. All different sized and shaped brushes and sponges and face cleansers that he recently realized that he could find a potion that worked better than the muggles ones, but he'll use what he has. The drawers are all labeled and precisely organized to house all of his foundations, concealers, highlight of every shade and shine, eye shadow in every possible color, eyeliner that was mostly black but he liked to play with different colors. He had mascara, lip liner, lip gloss and a plethora of lip sticks. It was like a rainbow and combined with stasis charms, he was good to go for a very long time.

Now the other side of the room held his accessories, from belts to necklaces and chokers. Some rings he found that were took beautiful to pass up, even some bracelets that he didn't care for as much but he will wear them with the right outfit. Now his watches had their own drawer, at least a hundred different styles, from dainty feminine ones to heavy chunkier ones that looked really bloody good on that male model from the magazine. He may have found a _thing_ for strong arms then, ya know, like the ones where when they flexed you can see the veins pop out and ugh.

Shaking himself from his quickly diving thoughts, Harry opened the lock to his closet and held out his hand for his school clothes. Now when he was buying these specifically, he couldn't decide if he should just get all skirts or the normal slacks, but he decided on both since he knew that sometimes he still wanted to feel like a _male_. At least on the outside. Under his clothes was a different story.

When he really thought about it, he knew that he probably spent way too much just to get everything but quickly brushed that thought aside when he realized that he deserved to spoil himself. Besides, he has more than enough money.

Carefully stripping of his current clothing and placing them into the trunk where he knew they would be automatically sorted into the hamper, he quickly got redressed into his uniform.

Slipping on the black stockings were easy, followed by a pair of black simple but elegant oxford heels; shorter than his boots but still at a decent height where he won't be called out for it. He made sure they were the over strap instead of the tie lace, finding that it was cuter that way. In place of his red skirt was a black just above the knee pencil skirt that hugged his body like a glove yet was still comfortable to walk in. Next was a simple white button up, over his white cupless strap bralet where the faux leather surrounded each of his faintly perky breasts in a triangle and connecting to the straps that go over his shoulders and around. He normally wouldn't wear something so daring while going back to school but he decided that yes, he was being daring today.

He made sure his necklaces were hidden under his shirt before moving to put on his blank tie, then decided to lift out both the ruby and the opal triangle and let them rest under the tie, teasing them from view. The grey sweater followed right after, which made him sneer at it because it most defiantly was not his color so he quickly threw on the blank school robe in the hopes of hiding the hideous thing, before he moved to his purse so he could touch up his makeup.

Harry had just reapplied his lip stick and gloss when someone knocked on the compartment door. He knew it was probably just Draco but he still had a mild panic as he forced himself to un-lock the door.

It opened right away, revealing a grinning Draco with his friends right behind him. Harry let out a silent breath in relief when he didn't see Parkinson; he _really _didn't want to even look at her.

Slowly the grin on the blonds face dropped as he took in Harry's-okay he needs to really get used to Freyja, but it's slow coming. _Freyja's_ new attire, and it made him feel flattered and somewhat smug when a bright blush spread on his pale cheeks.

Behind him, one of his friends; Zabini if he remember, gave a whistle, making Harry blush in response.

Harry cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Right!" Draco jerked upright, smoothing down his hair on instinct before leading the other two inside so he could close the door. "Freyja, these are the ones I was talking to you about. The tall one is Blaise Zabini and the quiet one is Theo Nott. I trust these two with my life." 

Blaise was the first to offer a hand, immediately kissing the back of Freyja's hand with a teasing smirk. "Such a pleasure to meet a beautiful being like yourself." And Harry suddenly wondered if all the flirty and polite ones were all sorted into Slytherin.

Theo almost shyly took his hand to place a tender and almost loving kiss to Harry's knuckles, his lips pulled into an easy smile. "I, for one, feel quite lucky to meet you Princess."

For as much as his head felt ready to burst, he managed to keep his composure as he gave each of them a bashful smile and a soft hello in return. He was used to attention from the world about who he was, but this was just so new he really didn't know what to do with himself. 

Thankfully Draco saved him from having to say anything more that could embarrass him. "Now, as we are about to pull into Hogsmead, Freyja, how are you getting sorted?"

Harry blinked as he thought about the question then just rolled his eyes in a huff, "I wanted a private sorting, but because it was already so close to the start of term Dumbledore suggested that I go after the first years. Something about needing the experience since I'm new, or some bullshit like that. His words, not mine."

Blaise was the one to gain his attention when he snorted in amusement, "Best be careful around him. If you're sorted into Slytherin, he'll most likely keep his eyes on you, especially considering if he knows who you are. Your majesty."

"Well hopefully he won't look too deep. He knows only what he needs to."

Their conversation was cute short then the whistle blew, signaling the train's arrival. Looking over to Draco, they shared a look before Harry turned away so he could place a few charms onto his purse and trunk, keeping unwanted eyes and fingers away from his things even though he knew Dobby was going to be the one to move them.

"You know, I forgot to ask." Draco asked as they made their way off the train, Harry's arm looped through his arm.

"Hm?"

"What dorms will you be sharing?" When Harry turned to gave him an odd look, Draco merely raised an eyebrow and carefully dropped his eyes down along his body to silently say what he meant without words.

Oh right.

"You know what, I have absolutely no idea. I didn't even have the time to thank about it. Which if i'm completely honest is probably one of the things I keep forgetting about while I was trying to get everything together."

It made him pout when Draco just snorted, "Even now, you're still hopeless."

"I resent that, Malfoy."

Draco gasped, feigning hurt as he stopped to face the shorter male, "I am so hurt. After all we shared together, I have been pushed back to Malfoy. Oh the agony!" a few other students looked at them as Harry broke into a fit of laughter, stifling it into mad giggles when he noticed.

The walk to the carriages was peaceful as it could be, even when pretty much every single student from second year and up wouldn't stop staring at them, or more specifically _Freyja. _Though a good few of them knew to keep their eyes to themselves when they noticed who's arm he was on and who he was with. 

As Draco let them to the first empty carriage he spotted, Harry gently pulled his arm free so he could approach the Thestral, making sure to stay within it's eyesight until he could very gently place his hand to it's leathery snout. 

The blank eyes eyes simply stared right at him as he continued to slowly and lovingly pet it's head, up to behind the ears and down it's neck then back up again. "I feel like we will be a lot of each other, don't you think?" The Thestral leaned forward to but it's head against Harry's, making the young man smile as he carefully held the creatures head. He felt a connection with him, which really threw him through a loop as to how he was able to finally know it's gender so he could stop calling him an 'It' but not only with him, but with all of them that he could hear around them. Something he will need to look into later.

"Harry?"

Draco's quiet voice made him jerk back, turning to stare at the blond who was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Are you alright? I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes?"

Harry blinked at Draco then turned to the Thestral, giving the beautiful creature a final pat before stepping away. "I apologize. I was just...thinking." he gave a soft smile when an elbow was offered to him, which he gladly accepted so Draco could led him around to the carriage doors.

"I will be available to you whenever you need to talk, Freyja. I know that with everything going on, It can be a bit overwhelming."

It took the shorter male a moment to realize that Draco was saying it both for his benefit and because both Blaise and Theo were watching and waiting on them. A smile stretched his lips as he glowed at the knowledge of how thoughtful Draco was. It warmed him.

"Thank you." Placing a kiss to his pale cheek, Harry then accepted the larger hand held out to help him into the carriage. The ride itself was comfortable albeit a bit bumpy. Blaise continued to sing his praises, offering well placed winks and constant smirks that made the poor boy all the more flustered and unsure of what to do with himself. Theo was and is a sweetheart, soft spoken and polite but Harry knew that he was just as strong as the other two and it just made him smile at how cute he was; he had to resist the strong urge to just smother his cheeks in kisses. 

Draco stayed at his side, a constant warmth and presence that Harry was more than happy to relax into. When he had asked about where Parkinson was, Draco just scoffed while the other two snickered. "She threw a fit and refused to accompany us. Not that it matters, no love lost and all that." The Harry before would probably ask questions and probably feel a little guilty for making her leave, but now he just laughed and felt rather pleased with himself that he was able to put her in her place. 

Taking Draco's hand as he stepped down from the carriage, he was left in awe at the sight of the castle. For some reason it just seemed even more majestic and enchanting than before, though as they walked closer towards the Entrance Hall doors, he could feel _Her Magic._

It was a surreal feeling, having another magic pulsing around him and seeping into his very being, but after his instinctive panic he was left with an aching feeling of _home _and _love_ that he almost broke into tears. Looking over to Draco, he hide his surprise to find that the Malfoy Heir was already watching him.

As if sensing his inner turmoil, the blond lifted his right hand and kissed the knuckle just above where his Slytherin Heir ring rested, watching as a near violent shiver shook his entire body.

After that, Harry held on even tighter to Draco's arm as they made their way to the Great Hall. McGonagall gave him an odd look as they passed her at the doors, but he opted to ignore it as he was led to the Slytherin's table where he was placed to the left of Draco and to the right of Blaise. Theo gave him a tiny grin when he sat down right in front of him, shielding him on all sides as his back faced the wall. 

Soon after that, the hall was filled with students along with the whispers and stares to their little group. The other Slytherin's were specially curious, even if they did a better job at hiding their glances and hushed questions. A little further down, Harry could see Parkinson glaring angrily in his direction from her spot between a few girls that looked vaguely familiar.

"Just ignore her, she'll get over it eventually." Draco whispered in his ear, making him shudder and give a short nod before turning his attention to the head table. 

Snape was outright staring at him with narrowed eyes and an unreadable blank expression, it was kind of unnerving but he did his head to ignore it as his gaze traveled along the table. He spotted Professor Sprout and Flitwick in mild conversation as they eyed their returning students with pride and hope. Next was Dumbledore who was sitting with his stupid grin and bright eyes as he scanned the hall before landing on him which he was quick to avoid eye contact. Beside him was the empty chair that he knew where McGonagall sat but next to that was a new teacher, dressed in the most gaudy pink he has ever seen. Don't get him wrong, he like pink well enough and even has a few articles in it, but it was just eye burning at the large amount of the single color. 

He can't place her face but he had a gut feeling that nothing good will come with her being here. As though _she_ read his thoughts, _her _magic seemed to pulse in irritation when he even looked at her.

"Her name is Delores Umbridge, she's the undersecretary for the Minister. Father had told me that they appointed her for the Defense position." Green eyes flicked over to Draco before turning his attention back to the head table. Something just felt off and he didn't like it.

Deciding to look elsewhere, he had to hide his flinch with a mild blink as he found that over half of the Gryffindor table was staring right at him with a mixture of curiousity, anger (which was being practically thrown at him by Ron), envy and even some disgust when Draco's arm came around to secure around his waist, effectively tugging him closer. 

It was then that he remembered and glanced back over to Dumbledore, looking closer and spotting the tenseness in his shoulders and the almost non exsistant conversation that he would normally have with with other professors. 

Good. He knows.

Thankfully McGonagall chose that moment to arrive with the gaggle of first years, distracting gathering everyone's attention yet making Harry more nervous the closer they got to the last student. 

The last little eleven year old boy was sorted into Slytherin and Harry clapped happily along with the other snakes. He was rather adorable.

Of course the moment of calmness didn't even last a minute when he heard McGonagalls voice, sharp and somewhat exasperated.

"Hadrian Morrigan!"

The hall was silent and understandably confused as almost every student looked around for the lost little first year. So it was silent amusement watching their narrowed eyes widden into shock when Harry stood from his spot between Blaise and Draco, gathering much more attention than he wanted. Draco squeezed his hand in support, which he quickly returned before forcing his feet to move.

It was much like his original first year when everyone had heard 'Harry Potter', except this time it mostly consisted of 'Who is she?' '_That's a bloke?' _'Why is he wearing heels?' he even caught a couple of 'Slytherin whore' from the Gryffindor table but he just flashed them a sharp grin in retaliation. 

Taking his spot on the stool, he took the ancient hat from the older woman to place on his head, ignoring her glare so he could focus on the hat's words.

"_Well well, the Prince finally returns. Or shall I say Princess?" _when Harry merely gave a twitch of his lips, the Hat went on. "_Have you finally decided to go where you truly belong? That's not to say you are not strong and brave, but I know you will bloom beautifully with those of your table."_

"My table?"

_"You forget that I have been around since Hogwarts was built. I know whom King Arthur was, childe, even his father whom was one of the brightest students to arrive, along with his closest friend Merlin."_

Harry gasped at that, only minutely to show his surprised he really was. Was King Arthur a wizard? Is that how he was descended?

_"Ohoho, yes indeed, yet his father opted to allow Merlin teach his son as a tutor than have him study here. It was a rather...difficult moment in time. But let's not forget your Gryffindor and Slytherin blood. You share a deeper connection with them than you realize but I believe that is something you will need to discover on your own."_

Harry wanted to ask what he meant, wanted to know how deep it ran. Did it have anything to do with Riddle? He was the Heir as well, long before he was even born. He fought a pout as rough laughter rang through his head.

_"Believe me Princess, it will be well worth the wait. Plus, you have a couple of others who will be more than glad to assist you."_

When Bills, Dracos, Blaise's and Theo's faces flashed through his mind, he could feel the Hat nod. 

_"Indeed. Now I fear we have stalled long enough. Welcome home Princess."_

_"SLYTHERIN!"_

Gingerly, he removed the Hat to return him to McGonagall who was staring at him with a startled expression. Harry didn't deem her anymore worth of his time so he turned on his heel to return to his place, his lips twitching in amusement when he locked eyes with Draco.

Unfortunately they weren't able to to talk, let alone open their mouths when Dumbledore finally made his stand and smiling when he had gathered everyone's attention.

"The very best of evenings to you! Now, to our returning students, welcome back! And to our new students, I welcome you to Hogwarts! We arrive for another year full of magical education that I for one am rather excited about. First things first, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden and not to be entered by any curious students lest they wish for detentions. Next is that any pranks made to or against other students _or Professors_-" here it was obvious he was glancing to the Weasley Twins, where they happily preened under the attention. Even Harry giggled at their antics, earning a raised eyebrow from his 'guards'

"-will be confiscated by our caretaker Mr. Flich plus immediate detentions."

Dumbledore waited until the hall grew calm before clearing his throat, as though trying to calm his nerves before he spoke again. "However, I do have some important news and I would rather you hear it from me than any other source. But, Harry Potter has withdrawn from Hogwarts."

There was chaos everywhere. The Gryffindors were yelling and crying out about how's and why's, wondering what the hell happened. But when Harry looked over, he saw that Hermione and the other Weasleys looked rather withdrawn, except that Hermione was whispering furiously at her 'boyfriend' (honestly when will they get a grip?) Ginny was crying, or really just pathetically bawling her eyes out on Lavenders shoulder, acting as if her and Harry were even close. It was pretty gross.

The Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were the quietest, whispering among themselves in search of answers to their curiosity. 

The Slytherins though, they were almost as loud as the Gryffindors, albeit more organized but no less chaotic. It made Harry watch in amusement as almost all of the other snakes came bounding up to Draco bombarding him with questions and ridiculous assumptions that the Dark Lord had finally gotten him or that he was just too much of a coward and ran away. It made him hide a giggle behind his hand when he exchanged glances with the blond.

Now the Professors table was interesting. McGonagall seemed subdued as she stared at the table top, dabbing her eyes with a tartan handkerchief. The pink woman next to her was smiling. _SMILING_. As if his disappearance was Christmas come early. It was disgusting and made anger bubble in his chest. Looking down the line, Dumbledore himself looked a little forlorn, placing a comforting hand on the Headmistress's shoulder in show of comfort. Flitwick and Sprout were visibly saddened, really just unsure of what to do with themselves. But it was Snape that made him pause and unable to breathe.

Severus Snape was leaning forward on his elbows, hands linked together and placed strategically in front of his face, but because Harry was sitting so far down the table, he was able to see. Able to see how those blackened eyes shinned with unshed tears and he only knew that because he's seen the man's eyes for four years and every single time they were clear and as dry as bone. They were always angry and irritated, but they were never like this. Like he was broken and trying desperately to hide it from everyone around him. Though it seemed he was using the moment of chaos to allow himself a moment of weakness. All because of him.

Did they find his letter? Did they try and track him down? Why were they lying? Did they tell Sirius?

His chest squeezed painfully, forcing himself to turn his eyes away from the others. Throughout the entire week after he left until now, he never got any word about if he was found out or if _they_ realized what they did. But now that he was forced to think about it, his hated that he felt tears pooling into his own eyes just wondering if they cared. Wondering if they felt regret. Wondering about Sirius- Oh god, Sirius.

He hated him the most. Hated him the hardest because Sirius was the first one he loved, who was going to give him a _family. _Though his hatred for his parents was still up there. Sirius had lied to him and probably didn't even care. 

Fuck he was so confused.

A strong grip on his hand pulled him away from his thoughts and turned them to Draco, who was simply giving him a silent comfort. Harry nodded, forcing his tears away as he decided to focus on the bigger hand that was wrapped around his own. Paying attention to the actually pretty Heir ring on his finger as he ignored the rest of Dumbledore's speech. Not even lifting his head when a frog with human speech interrupted the Headmaster.

The food arrived soon enough and he only looked up when Draco nudged him, prompting him to eat. And he was right. They didn't eat anything on the train and had only managed a small breakfast that morning. 

Helping himself to a fair portion of his favorite pasta dish of Bolognese, he silently wished for a glass of wine to calm his nerves when a new goblet popped into existence right beside his other plain goblet of pumpkin juice. Arching a perfect eyebrow, he lifted it up to take a sensory sniff. He didn't smell anything besides the strong scent of fruity alcohol so he took a tiny sip just in case. When neither of his rings warmed or glowed, he smiled and took a bigger drink.

When he had arrived to Tintagel Castle and met the very overly excited house elfs, they were beside themselves when he had asked for something to eat. All ten of them had made sure he tried at least a little bit of everything, and that included the drinks. The Meade was alright, too bitter, but he fell in love with the wine. Forget that he was still technically underage, he was a legal adult and by god he was going to do what he wanted. Though he made sure to only stick to one glass at a time after he accidentally got drunk after a full bottle and woke up the next morning in the middle of the garden naked as the day he was born with a crown of flowers in his hair.

He reminded himself to get Dobby another sock when he could as a thank you; he must have sensed his mood.

The rest of the feast passed by smoothly for how chaotic it had just been. Draco had started to point out some unfamiliar Slytherin faces, formally introducing him to the Quidditch team. Though he felt he had a permanent blush when that every time Draco was introduce him as '_Lady__ Freyja'_ all the guys would kiss his hand and attempt to flirt with him. It was flattering as it was just bewildering. Though it was kind of hilarious how all the girls kept sending him obvious glares, so he made sure to be as coy and shy as possible.

Finally their empty plates vanished and they were finally allowed to leave.

Harry wanted nothing more than to lay down and just sleep. This turned out to be more exhausting than he anticipated. 

"Unfortunately, I need to escort the first years and give them the customary introduction." Draco pointed out as he stood, which made Harry almost panic because how will he get down there? He didn't like the idea of not having the blond at his side. The Prefect seemed to understand what was going through his head because he squeezed his hand in comfort. "Blaise and Theo will take you to the common room and I will be there as soon as I am able."

When Harry nodded, Blaise decided to stand up and hold out his arm much like Draco had been doing. "Come milady, your humble servants shall take you to the Pit." Theo got up and wondered around the table to offer his opposite elbow, winking at the still seating brunette with a grin when they got a giggle.

"We can show you the short cut so we can beat the crowd"

When Harry finally stood up, he hesitated for a fraction of a second before leaning up to place a quick kiss to Draco's cheek and forcing himself to absolutely not laugh when pink lip marks were left behind and the blonds wide eye look.

"Come gentlemen, we shant dally." then he took each arm offered, tugging them closer so they could leave the hall, pointedly ignoring the various looks from both students and teachers alike.

The short cut was actually kind of interesting and he made sure to remember it so he could try and find it on the map. They did indeed beat the other students, but it was probably not the best thing because neither one of them were told the Password.

"Dammit, Draco forgot to tell us and I really didn't want to wait around." Blaise hissed.

"Wait..let me try something." At both Theo's and Blaise's raised eyebrows, he let go of their arms so he could step closer to the stone wall. Upon closer inspection, he could see a palm sized engraving of a snake, coiled and seemingly resting. 'cute.'

** _"Open"_ **

He didn't notice Blaise and Theo jump at the unexpected hiss, nor their eyes widening in shock when the carved snake uncurled and hissed right back at the smaller boy before the wall vanished and revealed the entrance way to their common room.

"You know, I really shouldn't be so surprised." Theo muttered, earning a bashful grin from Harry. 

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Now, let's claim out spots before the others get here." Theo took charge, looping his arm around Harry's waist so he could guide him towards the fireplace where two dark green wingbacked chairs sat facing adjacent from the fire with a long just as green sofa next to the chair on the left. 

"Draco always sit's in the one on the right, so you can claim the other one." When Harry just arched an eyebrow at him in question, Blaise answered him as he plopped down ungracefully on the sofa. "It's a hierarchy thing. You will sometimes hear people refer to him as the Ice Prince and because of who he is, he quickly rose to the top."

"I see."

Well, the chair was quiet comfortable so he could see himself getting used to it very quickly. The silence didn't even have a chance to settle when more students wandered in, the older ones giving him a confused look before they too took their seats from the other furniture around the room. He wondered how much longer it would be until Draco returned with the little ducklings in tow.

Chuckling at his own joke, he winced when a loud screech silenced the comfortable shatter.

"HOW DARE YOU! SITTING IN MY RIGHTFUL THRONE!" cried one annoying Parkinson, a few other girls gathered around her and seemingly offering her support with their crossed armed and pitiful scowls on their faces. 

"And you are?" Harry drawled, relaxing even further into his now 'Throne' crossing his left knee over his right to get more comfortable and to just show off his legs, because hey, he knows how good he looks. But his question seemed to just anger the female even farther.

"I AM THE PRINCESS OF THIS HOUSE! AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME BEFORE I MAKE YOU REGRET IT!" 

Harry couldn't help it, he really couldn't, but he just broke into borderline hysterical laughter at her excuse. Like she mattered. Ha!

"A Princess?" He giggled, glancing over at his two companions who too were chuckling. "Forgive me, but I fail to see how a pathetic little harlot like you could be a Princess. Unfortunately for you it takes class, smarts, and beauty. Which, is just something you lack. Not including how pitiful you really are by thinking you could ever become a Malfoy just because you think you are entitled."

It amused him how much more red she could actually get, sputtering through her words in the attempts to offer a rebuttal, and he just grinned at her the entire time. Honestly, Draco deserved someone much better than _that. _Though he really couldn't fault her when he himself saw how attractive the blond was. Smart too.

Thankfully Draco and the Prefect arrived with the first years, whose face lit up in awe and a healthy amount of trepidation when they saw that they were indeed under the Black Lake. 

The Ice Prince himself strode forward with purpose, his dour expression only cracking into a smile when he spotted his friends, though Harry saw the amusement in those silver eyes when he realized where he was seated in waiting. 

"I see you made yourself at home."

Harry merely smiled while the other two laughed, causing the Heir to cock an eyebrow in a question that was immediately answered when Parkinson finally found something to say. Which was nothing more than a whine.

"Draco! How could you allow some tramp in my seat!"

Everyone in the room looked rather eager to know the answer themselves, though a great majority of them were rolling their eyes in exasperation. Harry just leaned back.

"Because, _Parkinson_, this was never your spot to begin with, you just _assumed_, because you have gotten it into your miserable little mind that you will be more than a fly in my ear. And I give you only one warning to watch your tongue when you address _Queen__ Freyja, _for I will not be accountable for the consequences to your words. Do I make myself clear?"

The entire room was silent, a few gasps and plenty of wide eyes as they looked at Draco and even to Harry, whom was just as shocked because he really wasn't planning on exposing that tiny tid bit. Though he supposed it would only help him with what he needed to achieve and perhaps but the useless one in their place. _Her _magic sang in answer to his thoughts, approving of his decision.

Parkinson though, she just looked like she wanted to scream or hurt something, someone probably, with the way she turned her ugly little glare to Harry. 

Thankfully they were all spared when Snape finally made his appearance, though Harry would bet an entire vault that he had just been waiting and listening since the first years arrived. 

"Yes, thank you Miss Parkinson. Very enlightening." The dower man drawled, his glare towards her and her little posy making them cower and scuttle to find a seat. Once everyone finally settled down, he glanced over all of his snakes before settling on Harry. "As Head of Slytherin, I wish to welcome our new students, first years and transfers alike. As Snakes, I expect nothing but the best in everything that you do, that includes your studies, how you behave around your classmates and professors and even to how you sit and eat. The other houses may look down on us, especially the Lions, but I also expect that you ignore their jabs and sneers. Though I also believe that since their little boy hero has gone, they will look for us to blame. Ignore them and stick together everywhere that you go, nothing less than groups of two. This goes for our younger years as well."

Snape opened his mouth to continue but he sighed when he saw a fourth year raise her hand, "Yes Miss Brine?"

"Does it mean that Potter won't come back and that he ran away?"

Harry tried to hide the flinch in his hands, but Draco caught it, sending him a soft glance before they each turned back to Snape. It looked like he swallowed something fowl with the way he scowled.

"Mr. Potter does not matter here. You will leave your questions and concerns to yourselves and you will all be wise to keep the assumptions to a minimum lest you wish for the Dark Lord to speak to you directly." When he got nods in return, he let out a quiet sigh, "Now, it is nearing nine in the evening, I suggest you all ready for bed to begin your first day of term tomorrow. Schedules will be given at breakfast which begins at seven sharp."

The first through third years were the first to scatter, probably to write to their parents or whatever it is they do. Everyone else stayed in the common room, deciding to catch up with their friends

"Morrigan."

Harry very nearly jumped in his seat, turning to look up at Snape who was staring at him with a pinch to his mouth. "The Headmaster wishes to speak to you before breakfast tomorrow morning. And since you are new here, as Head Boy, Draco will accompany you to his office then to the Great Hall for Breakfast." When all Harry could do was nod, the Professor turned to Draco who just stared back at him, unimpressed. 

"I expect you on your best behavior, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

One last nod and the dower professor left the common room, probably back to his office or wherever it was he went.

"I didn't even do anything and the fucker already asked for me." Harry groaned, rubbing his hands across his face as he let out a loud sigh. 

"Well, at least you don't have to go alone since Draco was tasked to take you."

But Harry just sighed once more.

"Come on." Draco called out, "Let's head to our rooms. I don't know about you three but I plan on sleeping well tonight."

Just as the four of them stood to wander down to the boys dorms, a sudden and sharp hiss made them all pause, three of them turning to Harry surprised.

"What?"

"That wasn't you?" Theo whispered, glancing around to see if anyone else had heard, but the common room was already getting close to empty and the only other ones there were on the other side.

"No."

"Then what was-"

Another sharp hiss cut off Blaise's question, but at least this time it lasted a little longer and they were able to pin point it somewhere from around the fireplace.

"Is it stuck or something?" 

But Harry wasn't paying attention to the other three as they tried to question it, there was another much softer hiss that made him glance over to the left of the fireplace, where it was nothing but a blank stone wall and the corner of the room. Looking at it, he caught sight of a feint shimmer, like a little mirage in the desert. Stepping close enough to put his hand on the wall, he jolted in shock with _her _magic pulsed against his hand and then the wall vanished in the blink of an eye. His gasp of surprise must had alerted the others because then they were right behind him.

"Has this always been here?" Draco asked, eyeing the wood carved door in the wall. It looked odd, so out of place in the stone dungeons and under water light. 

The handle looked normal, made of steel and in a simple round knob, though what made it interesting was the single snake on the surface curled in a tight ball much like the one on the outside of the common room entrance. When Harry reached out to grasp the knob, he gave a hiss of pain when something pricked his finger, and when he looked he saw that his drop of blood absorbed into the little snake engraving.

"The bloody hell was that?" 

"I have no idea.." Harry whispered, watching in awe as the door swung open on its own without a single creak in it's hinges. He hesitated before pushing open the door fully, slowly making his way inside with the other three right behind them, wands drawn in wait of whatever it was they may find.

Though when the torches and candles began to burst to life one by one, all four of them gasped in surprise when the room was finally revealed. The room itself was large, much like what a master bedroom would be, with it's own hearth _and _a fireplace. The door led them directly into what they assumed was the sitting room, complete with a wide area fur rug with two tall comfortable looking winged back chairs and a smaller matching sofa. Though what really made them blink was that everything was in red and green, along with different accents in gold or silver. The chair closest to them was red while the other one was green, showing that whoever sat in those chairs had their favorites. The sofa was green but with gold arms and feet. Behind the little seating area was a very generous mini library, complete with dusty and spider webbed books that Harry desperately wanted to look through.

The farther in that they walked, the more they realized that the room was more like a living quarters, like the one they assumed the professors had. 

There was an open around archway that they found led to a kitchen area, very outdated but interesting. At the back of the room and the opposite of the kitchen was another wood door, Draco had moved to open it but all four of them froze when they heard a loud almost horrific gasp followed by a loud hiss that made Harry so very confused.

_ **"Hatchling!"** _

Very slowly they each turned around to face whoever made the sound, half expecting to find Snape standing in the door way. But what they actually found was even more surprising.

Because hanging over the fireplace mantle lay a tall portrait, one filled with a tall pale faced man with long black hair who was staring at them with his hands over his face, dark eyes wide with either fright or shock, they didn't know. Though it was the over large serpent that had slithered it's way around the man that really made them both frightened and curious.

Nobody moved or spoke a single syllable, not even when another slightly larger man entered the portrait, worry etched onto his bearded face when he faced the one who was so scared. "Sal what is the matter? Did someone-"

But Sal wasn't even paying attention to him, he seemed almost catatonic as he stared at the four of them, or more specifically, Harry. It just grew to irritate the short male when the red headed male turned towards them and gave the same gasp as Sal did, though this man was immediately bursting into tears.

"Our son!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me! I have a plan I promise! 
> 
> But did you see what I did? Also, I keep bringing Draco and Harry closer together but I dunno what to do. I really want Bill but ugh! so confusing. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will hopefully keep the updates consistent. Though I really need to keep working on Dirty Dancing..


	5. Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Bill's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I know it's been so long and I apologize. You'd figure with the quarantine that I would have been uploading like crazy, but nope.
> 
> None of my stories are abandoned, i'm just a procrastinating bitch. I know this might be a but short but I wanted to give you all something.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and all the love <3

Bill took a few deep breaths to still his wild beating heart, before he deemed himself ready to face the music.  
  
His mother and siblings, plus Hermione, were standing in front of Gringotts in what looked to be a heated quick discussion. Even though he could hear his mother from all the way in the ally.  
  
Conjuring up his facade, he reached out to place a hand upon his mothers shoulder, a look of confusion and worry upon his face.  
  
"Mum? What are you lot doing here?"  
  
Molly jumped at the unexpected touch, but when she twirled around, her hard expression melted into that of relief. "Bill! You startled me. What are you doing here?" He was supposed to be in Egypt.  
  
"I was on my way to Gringotts." Bill supplied, his gaze wondering over his siblings and having to school his expression so he wouldn't scowl at the idiots.   
  
"I see, well, I'm glad we ran into you, dear." Molly added, using her handkerchief she always had to dab her suspiciously dry eyes as if she had been crying. "Harry disappeared this morning!" she urgently whispered.  
  
It took a lot of will power not to just grin and laugh in his mothers face, so he settled on just looking surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The little bastard abandoned us!" Ron busted out, uncaring of where they were or of Hermione's and Molly's immediate "Ronald!"   
  
Hermione then just huffed, hands on her hips, "Headmaster Dumbledore was able to track him to Gringotts and had sent us to get him, before he caused any trouble."  
  
This time, Bill did scowl but luckily he was able to pass it off that he was just annoyed which seemed to please the others. "I see."  
  
Molly grabbed onto her oldest son's arm, guiding he and the rest of the group to the steps of Gringotts, into the corridor then straight up to the closest teller. Which coincidentally was the same one that had taken Harry to the King's office.  
  
Bill just gave the Goblin a meaningful stare, which was returned with a minute twitch of his ears that Bill took as a good sign he understood.  
  
The Goblin, Griphook; Bill realized, gave the Weasley matriarch a blank stare.   
  
"State your business."  
  
Both Bill and Griphook ignored the rude huff from his mother.  
  
"We're looking for Harry Potter, he said he was coming here."  
  
"We run a bank, madam, not a missing persons office."  
  
Molly opened her mouth to probably offer some sort of rude rebuttal but they were interrupted by a small charmed origami bird that landed in front of the Goblin. Bill could hear Hermione whispering something to Ron and Ginny while the twins were doing..something.   
  
"Is there a problem?" His mother instead asked, not very kindly.  
  
Waving the parchment away, Griphook just gave her a beady eyed stare before hopping down from his stool. "Follow me, the King wishes to speak to you."  
  
"All, of you, if you please." He added when he noticed that not everyone was paying attention.   
  
Molly took hold of Ginny's hand, then off they went, down the same hallway that Bill and Harry had just left not even a half hour past. He could hear Ron mumbling something about giants or something behind him, which Hermione urgently and rudely correcting him. The twins were plotting, not that he really cared, they weren't a problem to him.  
  
Just like Harry had been escorted inside the King's office, as were they, except instead of just a couple of chairs in front of his desk; there was a large oval table that could sit at least twenty people.   
  
As the others automatically took a seat at the table, Bill stayed standing as he looked up to where he could see Ragnok scribbling something down.   
  
Griphook had hastily made his way to the Kings side to whisper something, and when Ragnok finally looked up at Bill, the Weasley Heir suddenly understood what he had planned. Oh how desperately he wanted to laugh.  
  
"Bill, I was wondering if you had even gotten my summons." Ragnok spoke, gathering their others attention.  
  
"Ah, yes, I did. I was on my way when I ran into my family."  
  
The king just nodded at that, scribbling a few more things down before loudly snapping his fingers. A thick folder appearing on top of his desk.   
  
"Looking for Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
As Bill sat down on the other side of the table, away from the others, he had to hide his cringe when his mother spoke up in that high voice of hers. "Do you know where he is? We're just afraid for the poor boy, I hate for him to be wandering around all on his own."  
  
The way she even dabbed her eyes made Bill suddenly angry, finally seeing how false his own mother is. It was sickening and worrying at the same time. Plus came the thought of, 'What about Dad?'  
  
He'll worry about that later.  
  
Looking from his mother to Ragnok, he had to pinch his thigh rather painfully to keep a straight face as he caught sight of a familiar piece of parchment that he barely saw Harry writing, just moments before.  
  
"I'm afraid, that I cannot give you that kind of information, Mrs. Weasley. You have no authority or legal rights over Mr. Potter."  
  
When Molly just huffed, he held up a clawed hand.  
  
"However, there is a matter of utmost importance that needs to be addressed. We must wait until the others arrive before we begin, then I will answer all of your questions."   
  
That seemed to really get their attention, worry, curiosity and curiosity flickering through all of their faces.   
  
Fortunately for them, they did not have to wait very much longer until the doors reopened an in came Dumbledore and his little trail of ducklings of the Order. Though Bill was surprised to see Sirius there, with Remus at his side. Mcgonagall wandered in last, with Snape following just behind.   
  
Glancing around, he noticed that all the people present were both of the Order and someway connected to Harry. Which made him confused about Snape but he felt that there was a story somewhere.  
  
Seated at the end of the table, Dumbledore gave Ragnok a kind grin, "Your letter seemed quite urgent, King Ragnok. What was the reason for calling all of us here?"   
  
Bill noticed the way his eyes flicked over to Sirius, who was sitting as still as seemingly possible. He looked ready to jump out of his chair and curse something. Or someone.   
  
Ragnok remained silent for a moment, content to let the atmosphere and tension rise as he stayed seated behind his desk. When after barely five minutes passed, he sat up when he noticed Sirius getting ready to explode.  
  
"The reason I called all of you here, is because Harry Potter is dead."  
  
There was a split second of silence before nearly everyone at the table jumped in in different levels of volume. Molly was screaming for answers, Ginny was crying for some reason. Hermione and Ron were just frozen. Mcgonagall was shouting in gaelic, which in itself was a treat.   
  
Snape, sat in a shocked silence much like Hermione and Ron, except that when Bill looked over at him, he looked like he witnessed his death instead of just heard about it. As if it affected him in a deeper level than he could understand. He'll have to keep an eye on him.  
  
Remus was trying to hold back a screaming and crying Sirius, a mixtures of growls and sobs that twisted at Bills heart. Perhaps Harry was wrong about them? Seems like he'll have to keep an eye on those two as well.  
  
Now Dumbledore was just silent, as still as stone yet as white as his beard. Horror was on his face, but more of a 'oh shit' kind of way than what one would see out of grief and denial.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Bill turned to Ragnok who was having a difficult time refraining from grinning and laughing like he himself was. But he has a role to play.  
  
Clearing his throat, he caught the Kings attentions as well as some of the others.  
  
"W-What do you mean, he's dead?"  
  
"Yeah!" Ron added, earning a glare from Hermione.  
  
His question seemed to calm the others down enough so they could sit down, although Sirius refused to sit and chose to pace around the room while trying to tear his hair out.  
  
No-one besides Remus and Bill paid him any mind.  
  
"What it means, is just that. He is dead." Without missing a beat, Ragnok took a single piece of parchment from the folder and held it out for someone to take, which happened to be Minerva as she was the closest.   
  
She gave a horrified gasp, a hand coming to cover her mouth before she rushed over to Dumbledore to had him the paper.  
  
"Hadrian James Potter, deceased August twenty third, nineteen ninety five at ten thirty in the morning.." The headmaster read, silencing the room.  
  
"This morning..?" came Sirius's broken voice, "My godson died this morning!?"   
  
Remus was immediately at his side, allowing the man to cry into his shoulder while he himself quietly mourned. Although Moony was raging inside, howling and trying to claw himself out.  
  
It was something Bill didn't expect, his eyes on the two men as they grieved, something in his gut telling him that he really needed to talk to Harry as soon as Possible.   
  
"This has to be fake, the boy is just playing a prank." Dumbledore tried to laugh off, but even to him it was forced.  
  
"You can very well find the records at the ministry, if you don't trust our records. But I warn you, the uproar you could cause just even asking for Harry Potter's death record will be something not even you could control."  
  
It was amusing how fast the old man scowled.  
  
"But if you still don't believe me, you can read it from his own words."  
  
Bill knew what was coming, though he was both excited and full of trepidation.  
  
This time, Dumbledore got up from his seat to take the odd looking parchment from the Goblins hand, nearly ripping it in the process.  
  
From his spot, he could see how all color drained from the old mans face as he read Harry's suicide note, his knuckles going white.  
  
"This is preposterous!" Dumbledore roared, waving the stained parchment around as if it was nothing.  
  
"What does it say, Albus?" Molly bravely asked.  
  
Instead of answering, the old man tossed her the letter before returning to his seat. She seemed just as horrified when she decided to actually read it outloud.  
  
  
  


  
** _"To whom it may concern, I am writing this to say goodbye even though I know that no one will even care._ **   
  
** _ It hurts to write but, that's okay._ **

** _I live with my Aunt and Uncle in Little Winging, Surrey, England._ **

** _They don't like me very much, or at all._ **

** _My Uncle makes sure to remind me of that every time he comes into my room to beat me, laughing in my face when I start to bleed because of how hard he hits with his belt. Sometimes his hands._ **

** _I taught myself not to cry when I'm in pain, which just makes him even angrier and he hits harder until I can't move._ **

** _It hurts to breathe_ **

** _I miss my Godfather_ **

** _I want to be with him but they won't let _ ** ** _me_ **

** _Maybe I wasn't meant to be _ ** ** _born_ **

** _Just a _ ** ** _burden_ **

** _My Aunt says that a lot so it must be true_ **

** _I wonder what love feels like."_ **

All Bill could do was stare at the blood and tear stained letter in his mothers trembling hands, the pure shock on his face as he took in what she read. He knew that Harry didn't get along well with those muggles, but this..

"THEY BEAT HIM!?" Sirius roared, jumping to his feet and probably over the table towards the Headmaster is Remus didn't grab him in time.

"Now Siri-"

"YOU TOLD ME THEY LOVED HIM! THAT THEY CARED FOR HIM!!"

All eyes were on the trio, unsure of what to do and waiting for Dumbledore's answer. 

From the corner of his eye, Bill could see Severus tense from the other mans words.

"I visited them myself-"

Sirius had his wand out so fast. Well it was really Remus's but who noticed.

"So you knew!" The Black Lord roared, his magic becoming erratic that reminded everyone just what blood flowed through his veins. "You knew they were abusing my godson, and you LIED AND IGNORED IT!" 

A couple of glass somethings broke and Bill heard Ragnok grumble in annoyance.

"Sirius-" Dumbledore tried, but the pissed off Lord just jammed the tip of his wand right between the old man's eyes.

"You will remove yourself and your pathetic order from my home, I will no longer tolerate your presence and I formally remove myself from the Order of the Phoenix as of now. Any Wizard who upholds the greatness of the Wizarding World, yet turns their backs on young wizards being abused." Sirius couldn't continue, his emotions coming full force and choking him up.

Luckily, Remus was right there at his side. "I too, remove myself from the Order of the Phoenix."

When Dumbledore just looked at him, Moony flashed in the tired Wizard's eyes as he growled. "His blood is on your hands, Dumbledore."

With only a glance to Ragnok and a short bow, the two heartbroken wizards left, leaving the room in painful silence.

Until one loud mouthed red head broke it, "What the bloody hell!"

Bill could only sigh at his youngest brothers rudeness, ignoring how his mother berated him.

"But where will we go, Albus? He can't just kick us out like that!" She demanded, leaving Hermione to scold Ronald.

Dumbledore sighed, giving the woman a tiny smile. "Unfortunatly, my dear, he can. He is still Lord Black to Magic herself. We will have to return to our old meeting place at Potter Manner. Lord and Lady Potter had granted me permission to use it if we were to ever need it again."

"I don't remember James and Lily telling you that, they didn't want anything to do with the place." Molly countered, confused.

Dumbledore simply smiled at her, "James' father Fleamont and his mother Euphemia had told me, dear."

It was disgusting how easily Molly took his explanation with a smile.

Bill jerks in his seat when someone suddenly stands up, causing their chair to scrape against the floor with enough force that he's surprised it didn't topple back. When he looks over, he is taken back at the utter loathing he see's on the man's face. Granted, he's had this man as his teacher and he knows how annoyed and pissed he can get; but nothing like this. It makes him want to shrink inside himself and hide, hoping it wasn't directed at him.

Which it's not. It's directed right at Dumbledore, who is just looking back like he did nothing wrong.

When Bill looks over at Snape again, he can see how badly the man wants to say something, or yell. But he doesn't. He clenches his hands into fists so tight, his skin looks even paler than normal and he just walks out of the room.

Although it was pretty amusing to see his youngest brother sitting there like he just shat himself in terror. Ha.

Minvera is the next to leave, muttering about getting things ready for the next school year. Followed by Dumbledore, then finally his mother and the rest of their little group. 

"Sure you don't wish to join us, dear? We're going to have lunch before meeting Albus." his mother asks.

"I'd love to, mum, but I need to speak with Ragnok over some business."

It works in pacifying her, so they take their leave until it's just he and the King.

"Well." Ragnok speaks up, "That was pretty much what I expected."

Bill nodded, reaching across the table to pick up the Harry's letter that his mother dropped. "Though, I wonder about Sirius and Remus. I didn't expect them to outright leave the Order..and for Harry's sake."

"What will you do now?"

The room was silent as Bill sat in thought, eyes staring at the parchment yet not really seeing it. "I don't think there is anything I can do right now, except be Harry's eyes and ears while he's at Hogwarts. They won't be suspicious of me since I'm always at working, here and Egypt."

"I am going to put in an order that you transfer here." When Bill looked up at him in shock, the King continued, "At least for the time being. It will keep you close to home." Ragnok leaned against his desk, looking the red head in the eye. "Something is brewing, Mr. Weasley, and I think we need to be prepared for it."

All bill could do was nod, looking back down at the letter in hand as his mind drifted towards Harry and hoping he was doing alright.


End file.
